Dawn of Dragons
by SenZ
Summary: Aegon the Dragon looked at the map of Westeros and announced to his men, "I am its King." A story of Aegon, the First of His Name, and the Targaryen conquest of Westeros.
1. Dragonstone

_Aegon the Dragon's ancestors escaped the Doom of Valyria and the chaos and slaughter that followed to settle on Dragonstone, a rocky island in the narrow sea. It was from there that Aegon and his sisters sailed to conquer the Seven Kingdoms._

**_A Game of Thrones_**

* * *

><p><strong>Dragonstone<strong>

Aegon Targaryen stood on the balcony of his castle, a goblet of wine in his hand as he stared out into the vast open sea. The waves crashed onto the sharp rocks below him, sending mists of water flying into his face. Aegon liked that, the cool water on his face felt refreshing. The sun was barely visible over the horizon, although streaks of light could still be seen on the blue black sky. It was getting late.

A young man of twenty, Aegon had deep violet eyes and short silver blonde hair signature to the House Targaryen. He was tall, powerfully built, and charismatic in nature. A great warrior, he commanded the respect and loyalty of all who served him. He is the dragon, the great leader of House Targaryen and Dragonstone.

"Sweet brother," a girl called out from the room behind him. Aegon turned around and smiled, his sister Rhaenys was standing by the bed.

Rhaenys was two years younger than Aegon and the youngest of the three. As a teenager growing up, Aegon always liked Rhaenys. His older sister Visenya was too serious and lacked a good sense of humor. Although Visenya treated them both with courtesy and respect, she showed a darker nature if she feels insulted or angry.

Rhaenys on the other hand was carefree, joyful, and mischievous. While Visenya was too busy with what she called "affairs of state", Aegon and Rhaenys would always be playing with each other. But still, both of his sisters were fine warriors and he was pleased he could wed them both. It has always been the Targaryen tradition to marry brother to sister, so the bloodline can be kept pure. Aegon just took the opportunity to marry both his sisters, as opposed to just one. A dragon always needed to make sure there would be enough offspring.

Aegon walked into the bedchamber through an open window-door and closed it tightly behind him. Setting down his goblet on a small table, he unfastened his fur robes and threw it onto a nearby chair. He smiled as he approached his sister and lifted her chin so he could stare into her eyes. The two locked gazes for a moment before they embraced and kissed. As they kissed, Aegon's hands made their way to Rhaenys's shoulders and found the straps to his sister's dress. He grabbed them and slowly moved them down her shoulders, causing the dress to fall to the ground. Aegon stepped back and admired her sister's body.

She was beautiful. Rhaenys had always been beautiful. Her long silver hair flowed loosely from her head. Slender and graceful, she was tall but not too tall and lean but not too lean. Aegon ran his hand down the beautiful curves of his sister's body, enjoying the feeling of her smooth, pale skin. His fingers brushed lightly over her firm breasts and tightened on a nipple. Rhaenys giggled. She moved her hands around Aegon's waste and pushed him onto the bed, then climbed on top of him.

"What have you been up too sweet brother?" she asked playfully as she stared into his violet eyes with her own.

"Nothing a little girl should be worrying about," Aegon replied with a mischievous grin. Even now they still liked to tease each other. Aegon grabbed her and flipped over, positioning himself on top of her. "Where is our dear older sister?"

"Probably sleeping with her dragon," Rhaenys giggled. Aegon, Visenya, and Rhaenys each owned a dragon. The origins of the dragons were not known to either of them, their father just gave them the eggs on his deathbed five years ago. The dragons hatched that night and from that point on, the three siblings had been feeding and raising their dragons as if the dragons were part of their own flesh. One dragon for each of the three.

"Pity," Aegon said. "She's missing out on all the fun."

"She _was_ never a fun person," Rhaenys agreed. "But you still never answered my question brother. What were you up to? Were you looking at the land beyond the sea again?"

Aegon sighed. "As a matter of fact I was. I was thinking dear sister, about us: the King and Queens of Westeros."

Rhaenys giggled again. "You're delusional my lord. Should I call Maester Harwin in?"

"This is no joke sweet sister," Aegon said. He was serious all the sudden. "I have been having these dreams. Dreams of us riding our great dragons west, the lords cowering in fear beneath our feet."

"They're _dreams_ lord husband," Rhaenys sighed. "Our family has been here for centuries and _I_ think we should just stay."

"Or maybe you're just afraid," Aegon chuckled.

Rhaenys frowned and slapped him lightly on the cheeks. "Afraid my lord?" she smiled at him. He smiled back.

Aegon's lips pressed tightly on hers as he moved his hand down between her legs. He broke off the kiss and his mouth and other hand traveled down to her nipples. Rhaenys closed her eyes and moaned. He got up suddenly and without warning thrust himself into his sister's flower. "I may be delusional little sister," he said with a grin. "But tonight, I know _exactly _what I'm going to do."

Aegon sighed happily as he slowly pumped in and out of her. She was enjoying this, he could tell.

Her eyes were closed and her mouth was open, moaning. Her loose silver hair swung from side to side as her head moved up and down. Aegon was just beginning to enjoy himself when he was rudely interrupted by a servant bursting into the room.

The servant opened her mouth to speak but closed it when she realized what Aegon and Rhaenys were doing. Her face turned red as Aegon glowered at her. The Targaryen lord sighed and got up from the bed. "Well what is it?" he asked.

"My-my lord, Lady Visenya wants you in the main study at once," the servant girl said. "She has urgent matters she needs to discuss with you."

"Tell her I will be there in a moment," he nodded. The servant darted out the room and closed the door. Aegon turned back to a frowning Rhaenys. "What could she possibly want?"

"I don't know," she replied coldly. Aegon could tell she was not happy.

"Politics," Aegon sighed as he donned his fur robes. "How tiresome."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm trying my best to keep this as canon as possible since sources about this era are scarce so please bear with me. I've estimated the age of the four main characters in this story at this time:<strong>

**Aegon - 20 **

**Visenya - 21**

**Rhaenys - 18**

**Orys Baratheon - 19**


	2. The Unexpected Offer

**The Unexpected Offer**

Aegon walked through a door shaped like a dragon's mouth and entered the main study. The fireplace and several candles were lit, but the room was still dim. The room was a two story circular structure in the heart of the main castle. There were shelves upon shelves of books on every subject; histories, medicines, warfare, architecture, and much more. In the middle were several cushioned seats and writing tables. Visenya, wearing long robes of silver that matched her braided silvery hair, sat on one of the chairs. Another was occupied by a man who wore robes common to the east. He was a man about forty, with long blonde hair, blue eyes, and fair skin. Judging from the tattoos on his hands, Aegon figured he was from the city of Volantis on Essos.

Compared to the two of them, Aegon in his fur robes was underdressed. The Volentene's expression was uncomfortable and Visenya eyed his outfit in disgust.

Aegon gave a slight cough that seem to bring the two back to reality. "Do excuse me," he said pleasantly as he took a seat next to his older sister. "I'm afraid I was already in bed."

"I apologize for bothering you this late at night," the man said with a slight bow. "My name is Minister Casimiro; I am a representative of the city Volantis."

"What can my sister and I do for you minister?" Aegon asked.

"The Magistrate of Volantis has a proposition he would like to extend to you," Casimiro replied. "He has always admired the House Targaryen and word has reached us that you possess dragons."

Aegon and Visenya looked at each other uneasily. He knew they were both thinking the same thing: the servants talk too much.

Aegon turned his attention back to Casimiro and nodded. "Dragons we have, but only three and they are young. Why do you ask minister?"

Casimiro cleared his throat. "I'm sure you're well aware of the civil war on Essos between the city states in the wake of the Doom," he said. "We call it the Bleeding Years. Magistrates warring against one another, barbarians raiding farms and villages, and rebellions sparking all across the former Valyrian lands. People are dying my lord and we need someone who can end the war."

"And you want us to end it?" Aegon asked.

"Well yes. The city of Volantis is willing to support you my lord," Casimiro explained, "should your forces land on Essos. We will provide you will food, water, supplies, and weapons, anything you require. We must stop the wars and bring back the glory of old Valyria."

"Why not do it yourself minister? Surely Volantis and her allies can defeat some savages and barbarians."

"It's not that simple my lord. The people need someone to lead them, someone strong, honorable, and valiant. The House Targaryen descended from Valyrian nobility and commands great respect among the general populace. Your house is the only noble house that survived the Doom and I am certain the people will welcome you as the new rulers of Essos."

"That is your offer minister? To unite Essos under new Valyrian rule?"

"Essentially yes," Casimiro replied. "Volantis is willing to form a Grand Alliance with House Targaryen and will fully support a Targaryen claim on the Valyrian throne."

"Minister I have only ten thousand troops under my command," Aegon said. "And Volantis doesn't have many troops either. To achieve unification we need at least a hundred thousand well trained troops."

"I know this my lord," Casimiro agreed. "But if troops was all I need, I wouldn't have come to you. You have dragons my lord; just one can destroy armies of thousands. Dragons would be enough to scare any city into submission. With dragons by your side you would have problem gathering an army."

"Perhaps minister, perhaps," Aegon said thoughtfully. "But this is a most important matter for my sisters and I. We would have to discuss it in private. I shall get back to you tomorrow. Servant, show our guest to his quarters."

"Of course my lord," Casimiro said. He stood up and bowed. "I await your decision." The servant led him out of the room.

* * *

><p>"The man is a lunatic," Rhaenys said sternly from the bed. After Aegon had left Rhaenys had fallen asleep. Aegon and Visenya woke her up and briefed her on the situation.<p>

"I don't know," Visenya said uncertainly, pacing around the room. "I think the offer is logical and fair."

"And why is that?" Rhaenys asked.

"Essos was the home of Valyria, the great empire our ancestors served. It's only right we take it back and rebuild it under Targaryen rule," Visenya replied.

"My sweet dear sister you have such great vision!" Rhaenys said sarcastically. "I'm sure you took into consideration that _most of Valyria's lands are ruins_."

Aegon sighed to himself. Visenya and Rhaenys never got along, even at a young age. Rhaenys regarded Visenya as an aloof aristocrat while Visenya thought Rhaenys was bothersome and indifferent. At every opportunity Rhaenys would attempt to poke fun at Visenya's serious nature with sardonic humor and it drove Visenya crazy. And their jealousy towards each other seemed to increase as both fought for Aegon's favor but the truth was, he loved them both.

"But Valyria's colonies aren't!" Visenya protested. "The Free Cities are teeming with riches, as are many of the former Valyrian colonies."

"Enough," Aegon said, holding his hands up. The argument ended right there and both sisters looked at him. For the most part he sat by the door, listening to his sisters' opinions but now he felt like it was time to give his own. "Both of you have a point. But I disagree with an invasion of Essos."

"Why is that sweet brother?" Visenya asked. Behind her, Rhaenys was gloating with victory.

"It is too costly. We don't have the gold or the supplies to sustain our army in Essos," Aegon replied. "And the Magistrates of the Free Cities are well known for their treachery. Volantis might be tricking us into a deal so they can steal our dragons."

"He sounded sincere," Visenya muttered.

"We're going to need a little bit more than that," Rhaenys said.

"Do you have a better plan then?" Visenya shot back, causing Rhaenys to close her mouth.

"Now, now sisters no need to fight," Aegon said. "I have a better plan."

That caught both of their attention. "We invade Westeros," he announced triumphantly. As soon as he said it, criticism flew into the air. Visenya said they had a better chance invading Essos while Rhaenys insisted that it was a suicide mission."

"We don't even have local support!" Visenya protested.

"We can get local support," Aegon said. "We have dragons, they don't. Once they see these majestic creatures they will prostrate themselves at our feet and swear an oath of allegiance."

Visenya seemed unconvinced and Rhaenys was also uncertain. "Look, Valyria is an empire devoid of its former glory," Aegon added. "And Essos has been ravaged from constant warfare. But Westeros, Westeros has not seen major conflicts for centuries. It's a beautiful land with all the natural resources and manpower we ever need. We can create our own empire!"

"But the lords of Westeros have bigger armies," Rhaenys said. "They outnumber us probably a hundred to one."

"Then they will all die under the fire of our dragons," Aegon said fiercely. "And our warriors are of better quality. Orys Baratheon is one of the finest warriors in the world; he is easily worth a thousand men."

"You are certain this is a good idea?" Rhaenys asked.

"I have spent years dreaming about this," Aegon said. "Why did you think I raised an army in the first place? Or began the construction of a fleet? To defend against the House Velaryon? No. This army and fleet is for the invasion of Westeros. Preparations have already begun my sweet sister."

"Is this what you really want brother?" Visenya asked.

"My decision is final," Aegon replied. "Now you can either support me like good sisters, wives, and Targaryens; or you can all just sit here and enjoy your food and wine while I enjoy the thrill of battle. Your choice dear sisters."

Rhaenys giggled and even Visenya couldn't help but smile. Aegon knew he had their support. "I have had enough politics for one night," he said, taking off his robes and smiling widely. "Its time I have some fun."

* * *

><p><strong>Review please! How do you guys like it so far? I'm thinking of doing a Prologue for this. <strong>


	3. Invasion Plans

**Invasion Plans**

Aegon found the next morning to be one of his more productive mornings. He woke up happily with both his sisters by him and ate a most delicious breakfast of bacon, fish, bread, and beer. Next he told Minister Casimiro that he was rejecting the Volantis offer of a Grand Alliance in favor of an invasion of Westeros. The minister left soon after and Aegon could tell he was not happy. But Aegon did not live to please other men. No, he was the dragon and he would do whatever pleased him.

Aegon walked out of the Storm Drum keep in a set of mail armor and entered the training yard in the middle courtyard of the castle. On the left of the yard was the armory and the right was the forge, each covered by a wing of an enormous dragon. The head of the dragon structure stared out into the field, looking as if it was watching the men trained. Just as he thought, Aegon found his best general Orys Baratheon there.

"Westeros?" Orys asked, surprised by the news when Aegon told him. "Your lordship thinks it is a good idea?"

"Come on Orys," Aegon smiled. "When have I ever been wrong?"

Aegon trusted Orys, he trusted Orys with his life. A tall, powerful, and honorable man, Orys matched Aegon in strength, leadership, and skill. There are those who say Orys is Aegon's bastard half brother. Still there are others who say Orys is nothing more than Aegon's dog. But Aegon considered Orys a friend and if Orys was indeed his half brother, then Aegon would consider him to be his full.

"An invasion that scale would require many troops and much more supplies," Orys noted.

"Lady Rhaenys is working on the supplies and the ships," Aegon replied. "You do not need to worry about such things."

"Yes my lord, I meant no offense," Orys said.

"None taken," Aegon said. "But I do have something I need you to do."

"Of course my lord, anything you need," Orys replied.

"The invasion is set to begin in five years," Aegon explained. "In that five years I need you to train these men we have into the finest warriors alive. I want each man to kill at least ten men in battle before they die. They will outmatch us in numbers but we will outmatch them in strength."

"Leave that to me," Orys replied. "I'll have them ready in four years."

"Another thing," Aegon added. "I want you to pick out five hundred elite warriors as my personal bodyguards. They will accompany me once we land."

"It will be done my lord," Orys said with a low bow. Orys left to train the troops and Aegon walked back into the Storm Drum, looking for Maester Harwin.

* * *

><p>He found the maester in the study, reading up on a tome about folk medicine. "Lord Aegon," the old man said, getting up and bowing when he saw Aegon enter.<p>

"No need for the pleasantries Maester," Aegon said politely. Harwin was an aging man past sixty and had served Aegon's father and grandfather. Aegon respected the old Maester and valued him as a trusted adviser. "We have things to discuss."

"The invasion of Westeros?" the maester asked with a grin.

"How did you know?"

"Lady Rhaenys told me. She also told me to assist you in your devilish plans."

Aegon was not surprised. Rhaenys had always been close to Harwin, ever since childhood. She told Harwin many things and often asked the maester for advice.

"I do have need of you maester," Aegon said. "You are a cartographer if I'm not mistaken?"

Harwin chuckled. "Well I _was_ a cartographer. But I haven't made or studied a map for nearly thirty years! Does your lordship need a map made?"

"Yes, something of the sort," Aegon nodded.

"My eyesight isn't what it used to be," Harwin said. "And my fingers aren't as quick. But I will try my best. What map does your lordship need?"

"Westeros," Aegon said.

"Westeros? I believe we have maps of Westeros my lord," Harwin said. "Seven maps in fact and hundreds of smaller ones specific to a location."

"I need….a physical map," Aegon said. "For years I have dreamt of conquering Westeros. I have consulted the maps we have but I have found them bothersome to use. What I need is a model. A realistic model of Westeros and you Maester Harwin will build one for me."

"Of course my lord," Harwin bowed.

"I want every hill, forest, bay, inlet on there," Aegon said. "Every city, town, village exactly where they are in real life. Anything you require maester, I will provide to you. But I want this project completed quickly."

"One question my lord before I get started," Harwin said. "Where do you want to place this….model?"

Aegon considered for a moment. "At the top of the Storm Drum is a circular room known as the Chamber of the Painted Table. You will build your model in the center of that room."

* * *

><p>"Beautiful aren't they?" Aegon asked as he walked into the dragon den. He found Visenya there, dressed in her battle armor and admiring the three sleeping dragons. The dragons were only five years old and still small. But despite being the size of only an auroch, these fearsome creatures could still tear any human apart. They have long necks and tails, with spiny crests running down their backs.<p>

"Brother," she purred softly as Aegon walked next to her.

"Somehow I knew you would be here," Aegon said.

"You know me then," Visenya smiled as she walked in front of him. She put a hand on his breastplate and stared into his eyes.

"I know you," Aegon whispered. He saw only passion burning in her eyes. Pulling her closer to his body, Aegon pressed his lips against hers and the two were locked in a passionate kiss.

"You are a cruel man brother," Visenya said as they broke the kiss, "torturing an innocent girl with your charms and tricks."

Aegon laughed. "You are anything but innocent dear sister."

"Brother you wound me," Visenya said as she began undressing his armor.

Aegon grabbed her hand and kissed it lightly. "Not here sister. Everyone can see us."

"You are the lord of thousands," Visenya smiled. "Why are you afraid of someone seeing us? The dragon never fears."

"Yes but I am the dragon, not you," Aegon said. He scooped Visenya off her feet and carried her out of the dragon den through a side passage. "Sometimes a man's reputation is all he has."

"Shouldn't you be preparing for your grand invasion?" Visenya asked as she ran a hand down his face.

"Yes but we have time. A lot of time," Aegon said. His next stop, the bedchamber.


	4. The Final Feast

**The Final Feast**

Days turned into months and months dragged on to become years. It seemed only yesterday that Aegon proclaimed to his sisters that he was going to conquer Westeros but now five years had already passed. It still surprised Aegon how fast timed flowed. Over those five brutal spring years Orys had succeeded in turning Aegon's army into the finest fighting machine. Food was stockpiled and Aegon's invasion fleet was completed. Everyday Aegon shut himself in the Chamber of the Painted Table, going over his great model of Westeros with his generals and advisers. They had formulated a solid invasion plan that Aegon was sure couldn't fail.

But what satisfied him the most was the growth of the dragons. Within five short years, the dragons had grown from the size of aurochs to creatures that can swallow aurochs whole. His own dragon in particular had grown to be bigger than the rest. Aegon was sure it can swallow even a giant mammoth rumored to roam the north. The astounding growth of the dragons surprised even him. They would be his vanguard, his champions, and his ultimate weapon.

Excitement was growing in Aegon as he walked up the stairs of the Storm Drum. The keep and tallest tower of the castle, it was called Storm Drum because of the powerful booming sound it made during storms. It was here at the top that Aegon's prized map of Westeros was housed; inside the Chamber of the Painted Table. Today would be the last time he would see this map. Tomorrow the invasion would begin. Tomorrow would be the start of his reign as King of Westeros.

Aegon walked into the Chamber of the Painted Table and sat on a wooden seat set on top of a short stone pillar. Aegon nodded to a servant, who turned a large wheel behind the seat that caused the pillar to rise up from the ground. It was an ingenious contraption designed by Maester Harwin. When the seat is raised, the angle allows whoever sits on the chair to see a perfect view of the entire map. It was from this seat that Aegon formulated his invasion plan.

The others were already gathered below. Visenya and Rhaenys, one dressed in black armor while the other in crimson robes, stood on one side of the map. Orys Baratheon, also in battle armor, and Maester Harwin stood on the other side. The rest of the room was filled with commanders and advisers.

"Lord Aegon," they all said in unison after the seat was raised to its full.

Aegon waved off their salute. "Tomorrow marks a great day my friends. Tomorrow is the day that House Targaryen brings a new order to the savage men of Westeros. Tomorrow I will lead my dragons and my warriors across the sea to accomplish what no man has done before, to unite the Seven Kingdoms."

The men and women bellowed him cheered and clapped. Aegon raised his hand and silenced them. "In order for tomorrow to be successful, we would need to make final preparations today. Orys are your troops ready?"

"Ten thousand well trained and well armed warriors at your command my lord," Orys said with a slight bow.

"Visenya, the dragons?"

"Do not worry lord brother; the dragons are eager for combat."

"Rhaenys how about the fleet?"

"The fleet is ready to sail lord brother."

"Good," Aegon nodded to himself. "Summer is upon us my friends and the locals say that this summer will be a long one. The omens are good my friends, our invasion will succeed!"

The men cheered again. "Maester Harwin," Aegon said after the cheer died down. "After we are gone the defenses of Dragonstone will be up to you. You only have five thousand troops and whatever local militia you can raise but Dragonstone must not fall."

"Rest assured my lord," Harwin said. "Dragonstone will be here when you have conquered the Seven Kingdoms."

"I have great faith in your ability Maester," Aegon replied. "I have also received word that House Velaryon has sent troops to support our invasion. A thousand of their warriors have just landed. Greven I am putting these troops under your command."

The young man known as Greven bowed. "And since the House Velaryon have sweared fealty to the King of Westeros, your majesty should award them," Harwin suggested.

"A most excellent suggestion," Aegon said happily. "Maester Harwin, you will write a letter to Lord Horace Velaryon saying that I appoint him Master of Driftmark and bestow upon him the title of Lord of the Tides. Tell him when my conquest is complete he will be well rewarded."

"It will be done my lord," Maester Harwin said with a bow.

"Good. It seems everything is in order," Aegon said. "You all know the details of the plan so there is no need to go over it again. Go now, rest my loyal warriors. Tonight we shall have our last feast on Dragonstone and tomorrow we sail for Westeros!"

* * *

><p>The Great Hall, a massive five story tall banquet chamber designed like a dragon lying on its belly, was the largest room in the castle with the main entrance shaped like the mouth of a dragon. Here was where the great Targaryen lords held banquets and celebrations, so it is fitting that Aegon hold his grand feast here.<p>

The hall was decorated with large Targaryen banners bearing their sigil of a three headed dragon. The Targaryen motto Fire and Blood were carved at strategic locations on the walls. Suites of armor belonging to past Targaryen lords and warriors were brought in and placed around the walls. Aegon had done everything he could to remind those in attendance that they were warriors and they had a mission; to conquer Westeros.

His generals and advisers sat close to the main table. Behind them were warriors and scholars who had won special recognition through combat or some work. Aegon knew that he could not fit all ten thousand of his men into the hall so he chose the best of the best. Outside the rest of his men were also feasting, albeit in their tents.

The food, Aegon thought, was simply superb. There were roasted beef, pig, duck, chicken, and fish. Stew of all kind was served along with bread and cake. And there was enough beer and wine for everyone to drink to their heart's content. Men chattered among themselves as they ate, laughter filled the chamber, and many began dancing as music started playing. Aegon watched them from the main seat.

"Something troubles you my lord?" Rhaenys leaned over and asked him as she observed his face.

"No, no," Aegon replied, waving it off. "I'm simply watching the men enjoy themselves."

"Tomorrow will be a great day brother," Rhaenys said. "Tomorrow will be the beginning of your reign as King of Westeros."

Aegon smiled as he took her hand and kissed it lightly. He enjoyed the feeling of her smooth skin on his lips. "Yes…tomorrow."

The feast dragged on. Aegon got up from his seat and toasted several of his commanders and advisers. His sisters got up and joined the men in dancing. But Aegon knew the feast couldn't go on forever. At around midnight, at Maester Harwin's suggestion, Aegon gave his speech.

"My fellow soldiers, my friends," Aegon began. "Five years ago I had a vision. A vision of conquest, glory, and power. A vision of a great army sailing west, men and dragon, steel and fire. And tomorrow that vision will come true."

Everyone in the room cheered and toasted him. Aegon waited until the room was silent before he continued on. "Tomorrow we will fight the war of the century. We will be outnumbered and out supplied, but our courage and our resolve will keep us strong. These western lords have been kept weak by their wine and women; they are nothing to be afraid off. They will quake at the sight of our dragons. Their men will flee before our onslaught. We will emerge victorious and I guarantee you that _is a fact_!

Tomorrow we sail to our destiny. Tomorrow we sail to our victory. Tomorrow we sail for Westeros!"


	5. A King's Landing

**A King Lands**

The wind whipped up Aegon's short hair as he reined his dragon in. Behind him his two sisters followed suite. And below them, hundreds of ships sailed forward to the land that awaited them behind a thick shroud of fog. Westeros was close, Aegon could feel it.

They had departed early in the morning, before the sun was up. The fog made it hard to see but the dragons always knew where to go. Aegon, Visenya, and Rhaenys led the way as the rest of the fleet followed. The fog was an indicator of a bright and sunny day, something Aegon had hoped as his men prepared for landing after hours of sailing. It seems he was granted his wish.

"There it is brother!" Rhaenys called out from behind. Aegon squinted and saw what she was talking about. A magnificent stretch of land appeared before him. It was Westeros, it was his kingdom.

"Full speed ahead!" Aegon shouted as he rode faster. He could hear the men cheering on the ships below. They were very optimistic about the outcomes of the invasion.

A large and magnificent bay greeted him as he approached. The small rolling mounds were green and trees covered much of the coastal land. He could see several small fishing villages near the coast, nestled between the sea and the hills. At the center of the bay was a mighty river, the Blackwater Rush, which flowed from the Riverlands into the Narrow Sea. Beside the river were three larger hills arranged in a triangular fashion with each taller than the other.

Aegon slowly guided his dragon down and landed on the tallest hill. He inhaled deeply as he dismounted, enjoying the fresh, pine scented morning hair. Before him lay a vast expanse of open grasslands, with several small tributaries of the Blackwater Rush flowing through them. Aurochs and other domesticated animals grazed lazily on the grass. Sporadic settlements and dirt roads dot the plains. A vision suddenly appeared in Aegon's mind, a vision of a great city and a great castle. It made him happy.

By the time Aegon walked down from the hill with his dragon in tow, Visenya and Rhaenys had begun directing the men to set up camp and unload the supplies. It was a hectic scene. "We made it," Rhaenys smiled at him sweetly. His generals, led by Orys Baratheon, came to greet him. Several attendants ran over and took the dragon away from him, moving the creature to where the other two was chained.

"A king landed here today," Aegon announced, his face beaming with triumph. "This place shall be known as King's Landing. Here I will construct my capital and my castle."

"And that castle should stand on that hill," Orys said, pointing to the tall tallest of the three hills Aegon had been standing on, "Aegon's Hill." The men muttered their agreement.

"And so it shall," Aegon said happily, "after our conquest is complete. Have the men set up camp here. I want my command tent on that hill and have them construct a staircase there, climbing is too tiresome."

"My lord!" Visenya called out, directing Aegon's attention to four soldiers escorting an old man and his attendant. The two visitors bowed as they approached Aegon.

"Your name," Aegon demanded as he beckoned them to rise.

"My lord, I am Alfred and this is my son Ashen," the old man said. "I represent the nearby villages here."

"Indeed," Aegon studied the pair of them. He looked old and frail, probably well into his eighties. His son was a strong man, perhaps in his early twenties. "And what is your purpose here Representative Alfred?"

"My lord, the people have seen the dragons!" Alfred exclaimed. He was staring at the three dragons, tied behind Aegon, in awe. Each was tied to a huge wooden ships and the biggest of three had to be secured to two ships. After a long journey the dragons were enjoying huge chunks of cooked steak. "They are awed and honored by their magnificent presence. It is as if the gods themselves have descended. My lord Aegon, we hereby swear loyalty to you and House Targaryen."

"So you've heard of House Targaryen," Aegon nodded, impressed by the man's actions. He looked at Visenya and could tell she had some doubts about him. But Aegon knew they needed the locals to support and guide their conquest. Besides, what could a few fishermen do to his dragons and his army?

"The merchants talk about it," Ashen interjected. "They say you are among the last of the noble houses of Valyria. They saw you rule from Dragonstone."

"Watch your tongue boy," Visenya replied coldly. Ashen looked down to the ground. "You will not speak unless the King permits it."

"Its alright dear sister, the boy meant no harm," Aegon said, waving it off. He turned his attention back to the old man. "How many men can you spare?"

"My lord, we have two hundred able body warriors awaiting your command," Alfred said with a slight bow. "My son Ashen will lead them to you and they will serve as part of your army."

"Good," Aegon nodded, "very good. I will appoint you magistrate of these parts. Your son will be a commander and will lead the militia. I will leave some men here and guard the hills while I am away. Can I count on you to keep this place safe?"

"Your grace is not leaving?" Alfred seemed surprised.

"Leaving? Why is something wrong magistrate?" Aegon asked.

"No, no nothing is wrong your grace," the old man waved it off quickly. "It's just that Oldtown is the largest city, so I thought your grace would be moving the capital there."

Aegon laughed. "My capital is here. Here and upon those hills, I shall build a grand city known as King's Landing. You and your people magistrate will be its first inhabitants. Construction will begin immediately, see to it that it is done magistrate."

"Of course your grace, I will gather men immediately." And with that Alfred bowed and left, but not before eyeing Ashen uneasily.

Once Alfred was gone, Aegon turned to his commander Orys Baratheon. "Orys, see to it that all our ships are burned."

"Burned your grace?" Orys was surprised, as was everyone else in the group. "The men won't like that."

"I don't care what the men like or dislike," Aegon said fiercely. "Burn the ships so no one can flee like a coward. Visenya, go with Orys and see it done."

Visenya and Orys bowed and went to work. His sister rallied the dragons whose flames would turn the ships while Orys hurried men and supplies away from the ships. Smiling, Aegon turned to Rhaenys. "Is my command tent ready?"

"The men are working on it," his sister replied. "It should be ready soon."

* * *

><p>Alfred considered himself a smart man. As leader of a poor and small fishing village, Alfred needed to appease those of higher status. Many lords vied for control of this land, most notable Lord Darklyn and Lord Rosby. But Alfred threw his lot with the most powerful lord in the region, Lord Argilac the Storm King, ruler of the Stormlands. He protected Alfred and his village while Alfred ruled the land for Argilac and offered him information. Of course there were other benefits too.<p>

The common folks called Argilac "the Arrogant" because of his pride and arrogant personality. Such a man cannot do great things they say but Alfred didn't care. Alfred didn't care because Argilac commanded one of the most impressive castles on Westeros and fielded a massive army. Argilac kept Alfred safe and that was all that matters.

The old chief hurried back to his village where people had already gathered to await his return. Upon hearing news of the Targaryen landing, the village immediately broke into discussion. Some wanted to join the Targaryen host while others disagreed. But one thing was for sure, everyone was afraid of the dragons. No one wanted to anger the Targaryens for fear of retaliation. But that was quite alright, Alfred would just need to make someone else do it.

Alfred walked into his wooden house and shut the door tightly behind him. A young man was already waiting for him inside. "Did Argilac send you Frederick?" Alfred asked as he took a seat on a wooden chair.

"The _Storm King_," the young man corrected. "And yes. So it's true, the Targaryens of Dragonstone has come."

"The Storm King has heard of them?" Ashen asked.

"Who hasn't," Frederick replied darkly. "Their dragons are known from here all the way to the Free Cities."

"Indeed. And what does the Storm King plan to do about all this?"

"It is not up to us to guess His Grace's intentions. I have just come here to confirm Aegon Targaryen's landing."

"Consider it confirmed."

Frederick nodded. "I must go now. The Storm King awaits me at Storm's End." With that he got up and left, shutting the wooden door tightly behind him.

"Have a safe journey!" Alfred called out. He turned around and saw a heavy bag sitting on the table. Alfred grabbed it and peered inside, admiring its golden content. The old man smiled.

* * *

><p>"Visenya?" Aegon asked as his sister walked into the command tent. Orys, Rhaenys, Ashen, and some of the other commanders were already inside.<p>

"It's done brother king. All the ships have been burned," she replied as she took her place by the large table that dominated the center of the tent. A map of Westeros lay before them.

"Good, then we are on schedule," Aegon smiled. "We follow our original plan; we strike the Stormlands with all our might. What do you think young Ashen?"

The young man considered the plan for a moment. "Attacking the Stormlands is a good idea my lord but attacking it will all your might is not."

"What do you mean?" Visenya asked. "This plan has been discussed and approved by generals and men with knowledge."

"No disrespect my lady," Ashen bowed. "But you underestimate the lords of House Darklyn and House Rosby. The Storm King keeps them in check; otherwise they would've attacked here long ago."

Aegon laughed and clasped his hand together. "It seems our young commander is very knowledgeable. What do you recommend?"

"Argilac is known as the Arrogant. He is fool enough to meet you in open battle," Ashen said. "You only need a small force to strike him using stratagem. Use the remaining men to keep the Darklyns and Rosbys in check your grace."

"He has a point," Orys said. "Your grace, give me six thousand warriors and I will come back with Argilac's head on a pike. I will strike him with three thousand and have the other three thousand loop around attacking him from behind."

"That is foolish, what if he doesn't come out into open battle?" Visenya replied angrily. "What then? His lords will crush you."

"With all due respect my lady I am pretty sure Argilac will come out," Ashen said calmly.

"But you don't know that for certain."

"I think I know him well enough."

"When we're talking about war not fully certain is _not_ enough!"

"SILENCE! The both of you," Aegon shouted. "Orys will take six thousand warriors and attack the Stormlands. Visenya, you take two hundred knights and your dragon to subdue House Darklyn and Rosby. Rhaenys, you will keep the camp safe and supervise the construction of the holdfast on Aegon's Hill. That is my orders is it understood?"

There was a long pause. "What about you my liege?" Rhaenys asked.

Aegon chuckled. "Ashen and I have a very important task we need to do."


	6. War Clouds Approaching

**War Clouds Approaching**

Aegon left early the next morning with Ashen. They pair took the best horses, their weapons, and enough supplies for a long trip and back. Aegon had not told anyone of the purpose of this trip or where he was even going. He went as far as to ban anyone from following him. Only Ashen knew of the plans and the young man was completely loyal to his King.

Ashen seemingly changed overnight. When Aegon met him yesterday, the boy was reclusive and obedient to his father. But as soon as his father left, Ashen had begun demonstrating himself. His plan against Argilac the Arrogant just made his generals looked like school children. If the Stormlands indeed falls, Aegon would make Ashen a Ser with his own house and land.

And yet the young man was hiding something. Aegon could see it in his eyes. And if he guessed correctly it was something about his father. Yes the father, the man Aegon appointed Magistrate. He was hiding something too and Aegon intended to find out. That was why Aegon specifically choose Ashen to come with him.

"Does your grace really intend to see Harrenhal?" Ashen asked as the pair of them rode down a dirt road following the Blackwater Rush.

"The common folk say it is greatest castle in the Seven Kingdoms," Aegon replied, "and that it was only finished yesterday. That castle might do me good in the future."

"The common folk also say Harren the Black spent forty years, thousands of gold, and millions of laborers building it," Ashen replied bitterly. "He has stripped the lands bare and exhausted the strength of his people. For what, a place to live?"

Aegon chuckled. "We can exploit that. No doubt the common folk will want to overthrow him; we can rally them to our cause. Are you sure this is a good path to take Ashen?"

The young man nodded. "Follow the Blackwater Rush to God's Eye then round the lake and we will come to Harrenhal. This is a much safer road to take; we won't be bothered with bandits or patrols before they all gather at the shorter route."

God's Eye was a massive lake in the Riverlands, the source of the Blackwater Rush. The mighty river grew considerably smaller as Aegon and Ashen moved inland but its currents were still too treacherous to cross. They spotted only a few stone bridges along the way, as wooden bridges cannot hope to last if the river rises from the rain. Several barges sailed here and there but other than that the area seemed deserted. _"Probably off to build Harrenhal and haven't returned yet",_ Ashen said after Aegon pointed out it was quiet.

"Sometimes I wonder why I didn't think of attacking the Riverlands first," Aegon mused.

"Not a good idea your grace," Ashen replied quickly. "Argilac might be a fool but the people advising him are different. If you send your strength north against Harren, he will know."

Now Ashen was saying something interesting. "Who would tell him?" Aegon probed. He was careful not to reveal his suspicion.

"The Storm King has…..many spies." The young man treaded this line carefully.

_Are you and your father one of them?_ Aegon thought to himself. Ashen was a careful one and won't slip that easily, so Aegon needed to step up the game.

"If Argilac falls I shall appoint you a knight," Aegon said thoughtfully. "Ser Ashen Blacke, Magistrate of King's Landing.

"You humble me your grace, but what about my father?"

"I don't know as of now but….is his loyalty absolute?"

Ashen fidgeted uncomfortably and his face turned paled. Aegon know he was onto to something. "Ashen speak to truth to me and you shall find forgiveness," Aegon pushed further. His stared at the young man with a serious face and a frown. "I shall forgive you of any crimes you may have committed and I will forget this entire conversation. But if I have to find out on my own, then the consequences will not be pretty."

Ashen suddenly stopped his horse and hopped off. He ran in front of the mounted Aegon and dropped to his knees. "Your majesty, I confess. My father is a spy for Argilac. Everything you told him the Storm King probably knows by now."

Aegon wanted to shout _I knew it! _"And why does your father spy for Argilac?" Aegon asked.

"For protection but money mainly. Argilac protects him from the Darklyns and the Rosbys and gives him lots gold," Ashen replied. "My father is a very greedy man."

"Indeed."

"What do you plan on doing with him my lord?"

"Ashen is your loyalty to your father or to your liege?"

"My liege is my father," the young man replied quickly.

Aegon laughed. "Well said. Your father will be punished for his crimes, but not now. Now we have more important things to do. Rise Ser Ashen, we ride for Harrenhal!"

* * *

><p>Orys Baratheon walked out of his tent decked in full plate with his gigantic longsword swinging by his side. His army had already been assembled, three thousand spears and three thousand riders waiting for him at the far left side of the Targaryen camp. They were not seasoned warriors but they were well trained. Orys had great confidence in his army; after all he did train them himself.<p>

"Orys," a female voice called out from behind. Orys turned around and saw Rhaenys walked towards him. Rhaenys had changed; she was no longer that young and carefree girl from Dragonstone, but a fierce and demanding leader. Those who used to mock her on Dragonstone now showed her the same respect that Aegon and Visenya commanded.

"My lady," Orys said with a bow. "What do I owe the pleasure of your visit?"

"I have come to see you off," Rhaenys replied. "Our goal depends on your victory Orys. Don't let my brother down."

"I won't my lady," Orys said. "I swear on my mother's grave that I shall come back victorious."

Rhaenys smiled, but it wasn't that innocent and playful smile common to her. This was a more serious smile and Orys knew the meaning behind it. "Argilac is a fool," he added. "He will not suspect my second attack."

"My brother asks me to give you this," Rhaenys said as she pulled out a letter that marked the seal of Aegon himself. "This is the proclamation you will read to all once you have entered Storm's End. Do you understand?"

Orys bowed as he took the letter from Rhaenys. "It will be done. Where is his grace? And Lady Visenya?"

"His grace left early this morning with Ashen on a private mission. Visenya left not too long ago with her dragon and two hundred knights to subdue the lords of Crackclaw Point. I will not waste your time any longer. Go and bring us victory."

Orys bowed as Rhaenys left and put the letter in a pouch tied to the side of his horse. As he mounted his horse, he went over Rhaenys' words carefully. He wondered what the proclamation read but his train of thoughts was disrupted when his captains arrived.

"Lord Baratheon," the lead captain, a man named Ser Balion Qoherys said.. "We are ready to move out."

"Good captain," Orys nodded. "Let us ride for the Stormlands!"

* * *

><p>The court of Argilac the Storm King was a lively one. The Storm King enjoyed music and food and had the best musicians and cooks brought in from the Seven Kingdoms. Lavish parties were held at Storms End and the entertainment was never ending. Even when the Storm King held official court, there were fools and jesters, poets and singers standing not so far away. There were always conversations through the hall but today the court was quiet. No one dared to talk and the loudest they ever went to was only a whisper.<p>

Argilac himself was seated on his large granite throne, perched high upon a stone platform that gave him a commanding view of his entire court. His daughter Elena stood on one side while his informant Frederick and his maester Aeolred stood on the other. Around him were the members of his retinue, his generals and advisers. The rest of the room was filled with outsiders.

"You are certain the Dragonknight has come?" Argilac asked in a booming voice. His words echoed in the large, quiet hall.

"Yes my liege," Frederick replied. "Alfred has seen it with his own eyes. The Dragonknight has no more than ten thousand warriors but he has come with three dragons."

The court immediately broke out into murmurs, which annoyed Argilac. "If you have something to say then say it!"

Silence fell over the room immediately. Shaking his head disapprovingly, Argilac turned his attention back to Frederick. "What did the Targaryen boy say he was going to do?"

"He said something about building a new capital. And he burned his ships so his men can't flee," Frederick said.

"It looks like the boy is planning to stay," Maester Aeolred mused.

Argilac laughed. "The boy is arrogant and a fool! Ten thousand men to conquer the Seven Kingdoms? He must be dreaming!"

"He has dragons father, don't underestimate him," Argilac's daughter Elena said. Argilac sighed. His daughter was young, yet she was ambitious. A girl like her should be doing feminine duties and not be engaging in politics but Argilac could never control her. It was ironic really, he was King of the Stormlands yet he couldn't even rule his own daughter.

"Dragons can be killed," Argilac waved his hand annoyingly. "You're too young to understand my daughter."

"But I'm sixteen already father!" Elena protested. "That's old enough!"

Argilac held up his hand to silence her, he would have none of it. Even though he loved his daughter, he will not be schooled in front of his entire court by a sixteen year old girl. He opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted when the doors to the chamber suddenly opened. A messenger ran in, he was panting and looked tired but he seemed excited. There must be important news.

"Well?" Argilac asked impatiently.

"My-my liege," the messenger panted. "Aegon Targaryen is leading his army into the Stormlands!"

The court once again broke into murmurs but this time Argilac completely ignored them. "Is the boy himself leading them? How many troops do they have?" he asked excitedly.

The messenger shook his head. "The forces are led by his general Orys Baratheon. Our scouts report he has three thousand men, mostly mounted infantry."

Argilac laughed and the court joined him. This was folly, three thousand men against the entire Stormlands. "The boy is too overconfident! He thinks he can defeat me with _three thousand men_!"

"Your grace doesn't need to bother with him," Maester Aeolred chuckled. "Just send one of our vassal lords to deal with him."

"Even if he comes to Storm End," Elena added. "He has no supplies or siege equipment. This is folly."

Argilac laughed once more. "I intend to battle this Orys Baratheon myself and show him the might of the Storm King."

"Your grace can't be serious!" Aeolred protested. "Why bother with him when we-"

"It's not in your place to lecture me on what I can and can't do Maester," Argilac said darkly. "You forget _I_ am King, not you."

"I meant no offense your grace," the maester bowed.

"Please father, the maester is right! Why bother with him when others can deal with him?" Elena said. "There are a dozen lords between the borders of our realm and Storms End. We can easily muster ten thousand men."

Argilac raised his hand to silence her. "My decision is final. Captain Thoren, gather three thousand knights. We leave tomorrow at first light. That's all for today."

"He is mad!" Elena declared angrily after Argilac left the throne room.

"War clouds are approaching," Aeolred sighed, "and dragons ride on top of them. The gods help us all."


	7. Harrenhal

**Harrenhal**

They followed the Blackwater Rush for two days until the ground turned fertile and farms began appearing. They had arrived in the Riverlands, the most fertile and the most violent area on all of Westeros. The Riverlands' fertile lands and rolling plains made it easy for invasions and power has shifted several times in the past century. The terrain was what led the ironborn under Harwyn Hoarse of Orkmont to successfully kill the last ruler and install himself as the new River King. Perhaps the terrain was the reason why Harren the Black decided to build a massive fortress to lock himself in.

"You were right," Aegon said. "No one bothered us."

"And even if they did, no doubt your grace would cut them down," Ashen replied.

Aegon laughed as he drew his great sword. "This blade was passed down to me from my father and from his father. Valyrian steel, with rubies embedded on the hilt. Its name is Blackfyre. Do you think they can stand up to this?"

"No your grace."

"These fields, they're overgrown. No one has tended them for years it seems. And the houses abandoned. Have all these smallfolk gone to Harrenhal?"

"No doubt," Ashen said bitterly. "When they come back they will have no food to eat at all. What little coin Harren paid them won't be enough for food once the merchants take advantage of the situation and raise prices."

"There's a town up ahead," Aegon said, pointing to a collection of buildings before them. "Let us stop there and rest. Maybe we can get a few words out of their mouths."

Aegon and Ashen galloped towards the town at full speed, hoping to have a warm lunch and collect some information from the townsfolk. They were thoroughly disappointed when they found out half the town had been abandoned. Most of the houses looked like they haven't been inhabited for years. The buildings were falling apart and so were the stone roads. People that were on the streets scurried home at first sight of Aegon and Ashen.

"They don't get much visitors here it seems," the young man muttered.

"There," Aegon pointed to a small building with a sign that read 'Blackheart's Inn'. "We'll stop there."

They rode up to the inn and found a grumpy looking old man sitting out front. Aegon figured he must be the owner and paid him a gold coin to bring their horses into the stables in the back. They walked into the inn and found it was barely suited for human habitation. The entire room reeked of the smell of burnt wood. Rats ran across the floor and all the furniture was covered in dust. When the old man wiped a table and some chairs, the plume of dust that flew into the air caused Aegon's nose to tingle.

"M'name is Harold," the old man said. "Sorry 'bout the mess. Nobody's been here for ages."

"Where did everyone go?" Aegon asked as he took a seat and look around.

"Harrenhal, years ago," Harold replied. "A bunch of em left and never came back. You boys want anything to eat?"

Aegon didn't really trust the food here and he could tell Ashen didn't either. "Uh..no we're just here to rest. You made sure our horses are being fed?"

"Fed n watered don't you worry," Harold said as he grabbed a seat for himself and sat down. "You boys ain't around here are you?"

"We are merchants, just returning from the Stormlands," Ashen replied quickly. Aegon smiled, the boy was sharp and quick.

"You two look pretty well armed for merchants," Harold said, eyeing their swords. He seemed especially interested in Blackfyre.

"One can never be too careful," Aegon said. "They say the Riverlands are full of bandits and thieves."

"Aye you got that right," Harold said sourly. "Ever since Harren the Black built that godsforsaken castle of his. I swear the ironborn might be good warriors but they ain't good rulers."

They suddenly heard horse hooves coming from outside, followed by horses neighing and men shouting. Their voices were hard and stern; they were either bandits or soldiers. Either way Aegon and Ashen wasn't going to sit here and find out. The door opened and both of them got up and drew their swords. The guards yelled and drew their swords as well and just when it looked like there might be a fight a lord walked in.

He was an average sized man, with red hair, green eyes, and fair skin. He just a simple robe with no armor but carried a large sword with him. Judging by his wear and demeanor, he must be their master. Aegon studied the sigil that the soldiers bore, a leaping silver trout on a field of mud-red and blue. These were soldiers of House Tully of Riverrun.

"Stand down," the man said sternly. His soldiers looked at one another and sheathed their swords. Aegon and Ashen did the same. "Sorry if we startled you."

"No offense taken," Aegon replied with a nod. "We thought you were bandits."

"You were right to be careful," the lord nodded. "These days it's not such a bad idea. They spread everywhere now. No food, no shelter, no money. Everyday they multiply, raid, and pillage. And our king Harren the Black does nothing about it. Even a lord like me has to travel with an army of bodyguards."

"I'm sorry and you are?" Ashen asked.

"Lord Edmyn Tully," the man said, "of Riverrun. And who do I have the pleasure of speaking to?"

"My name is Belric Goodwyn," Aegon lied. "And this is my friend Ashen Blacke. We're merchants from the Stormlands on our way to Maidenpool."

"You're a long way from there my friend," Edmyn said as he drew up a dusty chair and sat down. "Maidenpool is nowhere near God's Eye. You're closer to Harrenhal."

"Well you know everyone was making such a big commotion out of the new castle of Harren the Black," Ashen chuckled, "that we just want to see it for ourselves."

"_King_ Harren the Black," Edmyn corrected. "But you're from the Stormlands. I don't blame you."

There was something in Edmyn's tone that interested Aegon. When he stressed the King part, he sounded bitter. "You don't like King Harren?"

Edmyn waved a hand and all his guards disappeared. He tossed a gold coin at the inn owner and he too disappeared out the back door. Edmyn dropped his voice to a low whisper. "To be honest, no I don't like him. He stripped our lands bear and caused all kinds of problems with his castle. I petitioned him several times to give us the money to crush these bandits but he never listens. His little castle is too important."

"I thought lords such as yourself kept a share of the taxes the smallfolk paid to you," Aegon said.

"Yes but when construction of Harrenhal started forty years ago Harren demanded more and more taxes," Edmyn said angrily. "He set his ironborn on those who refused to pay. Now our only source of income is the money he gives us yearly to run our lands. We have to live on a budget. At Riverrun no one uses money anymore; we have to trade good for good."

"Then why not overthrow them?" Aegon pressed. "The ironborn are not native to the Riverlands."

"Believe me we tried," Edmyn replied. "But everyone fights on who should be the next River King. Every single alliance we've ever put upon failed because of infighting while Harren defeats every single rebel _one by one_."

"What you are saying is that the lords will rebel if they can find someone to unite them," Ashen said.

Edmyn nodded. "Highly possible. I hear this Targaryen boy has landed from Dragonstone. I'll see how good of a King he claims himself to be before I decide whether or not I throw my support behind him."

Aegon chuckled. "Well then I hope you won't be disappointed."

"Your friend said you two were going to Harrenhal?"

"Yes he did."

"Well lucky for you so am I. Why not travel together? You'll be much safer with me. Harrenhal is only half a day's ride from here. We will be there by nightfall."

Aegon and Ashen looked at one another. "You honor us Lord Tully," Aegon replied. "But I'm afraid we're not very good company."

"Bah I've been with worse," Edmyn laughed with a wave of his hand. "It's decided. We ride for Harrenhal together!"

* * *

><p>Aegon finally understood the commotion about Harrenhal. It was the largest castle he had ever seen in his lifetime. Just the walls of the monstrous fortress were enough to put a cliff face to shame. On top of the walls were large scorpions carved out of stone. There were mainly for decoration but Aegon knew the scorpion's mouth can be used to pour boiling oil on any army foolish enough to lay siege. The main castle consisted of five gigantic towers, each taller than the other, even the smallest towered above the tallest keep on Dragonstone. The massive main gate of the castle was enough for a dragon to fit through.<p>

"Impressive isn't it?" Edmyn said as he rode up to Aegon. They were on a hill overlooking the sprawling castle town that had formed at the base of Harrenhal.

"Indeed it is," Aegon replied. He kicked his horse and rode forward, followed by Ashen, Edmyn, and the Tully bodyguards.

By the time they reached the castle town, the sun had already set. "This is where I must leave you," Edmyn said. "King Harren has summoned me to court and I have kept him waiting long enough. Until next time then."

"Until next time," Aegon nodded. He watched as Edmyn rode down the main street with his bodyguards towards the main gate of the castle.

"That was some journey," Ashen said. "We best find a tavern to spend the night."

"Aye," Aegon agreed. The pair of them rode down the street, looking for a tavern that wasn't filled with travelers who had come to see Harren's new castle. The streets were littered with visitors, mostly merchants and traders who had come to peddle their wares. There were soldiers too and a couple lords here and there. Those people were mainly confined to the brothrels which, Aegon noted, were overfilled. However the smallfolks who built this castle were nowhere to be seen.

After riding for some time around the town, they finally found a small tavern at the edge of the city willing to take them in. Aegon and Ashen had their horses brought to the stables and entered their rooms. Rather than dine down below with the other guests, the two chose to have their food delivered to them. For some extra coin of course.

"Ah meat, bread, and wine," Ashen said happily when food was served. "What more can you ask for?"

"Fish, lobsters, stew, ale, and cake," Aegon replied, he suddenly lost his appetite. The food was nothing compared to what he normally ate on Dragonstone but it would have to do. He grabbed a cup of wine and a piece of bread and sat down on his bed.

"I'm starving. I haven't eaten anything since that rabbit this morning," Ashen said through a mouth full of bread. He swallowed and emptied his cup of wine. "I hope your majesty is pleased with this mission."

"I am," Aegon replied, tearing down a chunk of bread and taking a long draught of wine from his cup. "Now that we know what we're up against, we can prepare our next course of action."

"If you want my opinion," Ashen said. "_I _think this Edmyn fellow could be of some use. Maybe he can get the River lords to support us."

"Look at you, one cup of wine and you're drunk already," Aegon chuckled. "Edmyn Tully is a cautious fellow. A bit too cautious in my opinion. He was given plenty of opportunities to overthrow the ironborn but he failed to grasp any of them."

"No I'm serious," Ashen said after another cup of wine. "He is a follower, not a leader. And if given the right master he would follow. He could rally the lords to our side. Besides, he seems to have taken an interest in you."

"Aegon Targaryen or Belric Goodwyn?"

"Aegon Targaryen you fool."

Aegon threw his cup at Ashen and laughed. "I'm your king; you'll want to address me in a better tone before I chop off your head."

Ashen suddenly turned serious. "All jokes aside though," he said, sitting up. "I do think Edmyn Tully is of great use to us. Once we pacify the Stormlands and the River Lords know our victory, they'll all be swearing fealty to us."

"You're do have a point," Aegon nodded. "Once Orys takes care of Argilac, I can reorganize my forces and march on Harrenhal. By then I will send ravens and summon Edmyn and the other lords. Won't he be surprised to see me again?" He laughed.

"How long does your grace plan on staying here?" Ashen asked curiously. He picked up Aegon's cup from the ground and filled it, handing it back to him.

"Not long. We leave tomorrow morning at first light. By the time we get back Orys should've concluded the battle against Argilac already. I have full faith in his ability to win."

"Then we better finish the wine tonight."


	8. Battle of Pine Ridge

**Battle of Pine Ridge**

"How far are we from Bronzegate?" Orys asked as he reined in his horse. Six thousand men marched in two files besides him.

"About a day's ride sir," Balion Qoherys replied as he rode up to Orys. "Our scouts confirm Argilac has camped outside its walls."

"So the fool has indeed come," Orys said. "How many men did he bring?"

"Our scouts report no more than four thousand."

"Good, then fortune smiles down upon us."

For five days they marched, from King's Landing and into the Kingswood Forest. All along the way local villages and towns have surrendered to the forces of Aegon. There were rumors that Argilac had marched from Storm's End with a massive army and Orys had to do well to keep his men's morale up. But now it seems Argilac has even less men than him. The fish has indeed taken the bait.

"General!" a scout yelled as he furiously rode up. "Argilac's forces are approaching!"

"Looks like the battle is going to be here," Balion said.

"At least the terrain is favorable," Orys mused as he looked around. The forest was beginning to think out so it left plenty of room to move and maneuver. However the sun's rays still barely penetrated and it kept his men cool, whereas Argilac's men must be dying from the heat. Orys eyed a small ridge to his left and smiled. "Balion take all our riders and mount that ridge. When you hear my war horn blow thrice, attack Argilac's army from behind. Understood?"

"With pleasure," Balion replied and rode off, with all of Ory's cavalry in tow. That still left him with half the army, although it composed mostly of spearmen and mounted infantry.

"Battle formation!" Orys yelled as his troops prepared for battle. "Pikes in front, archers behind. Come on, form up!"

A line of spearmen knelt down on the ground with their spears pointing forward at an angle. Behind them was a line of archers, standing up with their bows in hand. Finally came his regulars and spearmen. Orys and his commanders rode into a gap between the line of archers and infantry; he felt it would be more appropriate that he himself lead the charge rather than watch from afar. He only hoped that his formation would be enough to seriously wound the first line of Argilac's knights.

The sound of hoof beats and the clanging of armor filled the air. Slowly the first wave of armored riders appeared. "Archers at the ready!" Orys shouted as he drew his greatsword. "Aim for their horses. Fire on my command."

The enemy knights got closer and closer and closer. Orys could see the stag of Argilac's house on the knights' banners. They drew their swords. "Fire!" he shouted.

The first wave of bolts struck the horses and the creatures fell to the ground, throwing their riders off with them. Those who couldn't get up in time were trampled to death by the second line. "Brace for battle!"

The impact was brutal. The long pikes impaled the horses that couldn't jump over them, causing them to fall and crush their heavily armored riders. Those that did jump trampled over the men below, causing the archers to flee and the line of pikes to break. A knight unsheathed his mace and rode straight for Orys. The Targaryen commander yelled as he swung his sword above him and sent it straight into the stomach of the knight, piercing his armor and spilling his intestines. "Men of Dragonstone, CHARGE!" he yelled as he pointed his bloodstained sword forward.

Chaos was all around him. Everywhere he looked, men were clashing and falling. Argilac's knights brutally murdered the sword wielding infantry, only to be slaughtered in turn by spearmen. For a moment Orys thought he saw Argilac himself in the fray and he steered his horse towards that direction.

The shouting of a knight snapped Orys out of his focus. He looked to his left and saw one of the Storm King's riders coming straight for him. The knight swung his blade but Orys ducked his head down to avoid a beheading. He swung his own sword and the metal cut into the knight's side. When he withdrew his blade, the enemy rider fell off his horse with blood gushing out of him.

Two more riders approached him and Orys charged straight towards them. The two riders separated, with the intention of letting him pass between and cutting him to pieces but Orys saw through their trick. As he passed he ducked down to avoid the swing of their swords and proceeded to stabbing one of the riders in the back. His powerful sword penetrated the man's armor and easily slipped into his stomach.

Orys turned his horse around and faced the remaining rider. The two charged again and their blades met, slashing and hacking at each other. Orys raised his greatsword and with a powerful roar brought the weapon down. The knight managed to raise his sword in time to defend himself but the force from Ory's blow caused his sword to break in half. Without second thought Orys plunged his sword into the knight's chest. Behind the visors, Orys could see shock and fear in the knight's eyes. The Targaryen commander drew his blade out and with a single swing dislocated the man's head.

Reaching into a pack tied to his horse, Orys retrieved a large horn, made from the horn of an auroch. He put the tip into his mouth and blew it three times.

"_VROOOOM! VROOOM! VROOOOOOM!_" The bursts of sound floated above the screaming of men. Orys could see movement on the ridge and moments later the cries of charging soldiers pierced the air. The dragon banners of House Targaryen flew proudly as Balion Qoherys led his men down the ridge and directly into the rear of the enemy force.

Sensing their rear destroyed, Argilac's men began to scatter. Those who couldn't make it out in time surrendered under the threat of swords and spears. Within a few minutes, Argilac's army was completely routed.

"WHERE IS ARGILAC?" Orys shouted as he cut down a soldier who tried to unseat him.

"There sir!" a rider shouted back, pointing to a lone man surrounded by Targaryen soldiers. His armor was stained with blood and his face was contorted with rage. He waved his sword around furiously, daring someone to come closer and attack. The soldiers lowered their spears and began moving in.

"Stop!" Orys commanded as he rode up. "I will slay him myself."

"Come on you Targaryen scum," Argilac spat. "Your treacherous ways will not save you from my wrath."

"Empty threats Argilac," Orys replied as he climbed off his horse. The soldiers created a gap to allow him to enter the ring. "Bow before me and beg for mercy and maybe King Aegon will spare you or else you will join your knights in death."

"I would sooner die than bow to a boy." Argilac raised his sword and slashed and Orys brought his own sword up to block it. Orys swung his sword widely in front of him but the Storm King simply jumped back to avoid it.

"Is that the best you can do?" he laughed. His laughter was replaced with rage as he brought his sword down to defend his flanks against Orys' attacks. He stepped aside as Orys tried to stab him and attempted to cut off the Targaryen commander's hand. But Orys pulled his sword back just in time. That was too close.

"You know nothing of fighting young fool," the Storm King taunted as he block more strikes from Orys.

"Your army is decimated Argilac," Orys said. "Your bannermen will bow to the might of Aegon Targaryen. Why are you putting up such a useless struggle?"

Argilac did not respond but instead thrusting his blade forward. This time Orys was ready; he grabbed the Storm King's elbow, raised his blade, and brought it down. Argilac screamed as his arm dropped to the ground, his hand still clutching his blade. Argilac clutched the lump with his remaining hand and dropped to both knees screaming. Taking a deep breath, Orys walked behind the Storm King and raised his blade again. Argilac's head dropped the ground a few seconds later.

His men froze for a second and then cheers went up in the air. "Argilac is dead! The Storm King is dead!" they shouted.

Balion Qoherys fought his way through the crowd and inspected the head. "Well done general, what should we do with the prisoners?"

"Those who wish to stay in our army can do so. Those who would rather leave let them leave," Orys replied simply.

"It will be done. And our next course of action?"

"We march into Bronzegate and then Storm's End. Send scouts to report that Argilac has fallen to all the lords. Tell them if they continue to resist they will suffer the same fate as Argilac," Orys said as he picked up the Storm King's sword. He waved a soldier forward and handed him the sword. "Give this sword to the King immediately. Tell him his loyal subject Orys Baratheon has slain Argilac the Arrogant."

Balion turned to carry out his orders but suddenly stopped. "One more thing," he said as he turned around. "What do you want to do with the head?"

"Find the tallest pike you have and mount the head on top of it," Orys replied. "I want everyone to know the fate of those who resists."

* * *

><p>"I, Kennard Buckler, Lord of Bronzegate, hereby swears loyalty to King Aegon, the true ruler of Westeros," a fat man said as he knelt down in front of a large Targaryen banner. He unsheathed his sword from his scabbard and laid it in front of him.<p>

Orys Baratheon watched the ceremony with smug satisfaction. His army, combined with those who had surrendered, was now camped outside of Bronzegate, at the exact location Argilac had kept his forces just several days earlier. Faced with a Targaryen host and the death of his king, Lord Kennard Buckler chose to surrender. A much wiser choice than the one Lord Sage Fell of Felwood made. It was said that Sage Fell refused to submit to Aegon and was murdered by his brother Randal Fell. _Foolish man_, Orys thought to himself.

"That's two lords down," Balion Qoherys mused as he walked up to Orys.

"Now it's a clear road to Storm's End," Orys said. "If we leave early tomorrow we should arrive before the sun sets."

"What if Argilac's daughter doesn't submit? She is the Storm Queen now and she can call on her banners to meet us."

"Storm Queen, it's just an empty title. Her bannermen are deserting her everywhere. Argilac's head would be enough to convince her to submit."

"If not we would have another bloody battle on our hands."

"Then we will crush her the same way we crushed Argilac."


	9. Storm's End

**Storm's End**

Orys Baratheon's march to Storm's End saw the submission of every single lord he came across. All along the way the common folks lined up along the road bowing their heads in submission as the Targaryen battle standard marched past. Lords eager to demonstrate their newfound loyalty donated troops to add to Orys' growing force. By the time his army camped outside of the walls of Storm's End, it was totaling about ten thousand.

Storm's End was even more impressive than Orys imagined it would be. A single massive drum tower shaped like a fist rose into the sky, as if it was defying the gods themselves. The tower was decked in battlements and surrounded by walls so powerful it was said that not even the wind can pass through it. Orys was well aware of the tale of Storm's End construction and he wondered by Argilac didn't await siege with such an impressive fortress in his control.

"No doubt we would've lost had Argilac stayed here," Balion Qoherys remarked as they neared the castle.

Orys ordered his men to camp a short distance away from the castle walls, just outside range of their archers. Even with her lord father dead and her vassals deserting her, the daughter of Argilac still had an impressive garrison defending Storm's End. And with the sea route still open, Orys was well aware he could never take the castle by force. Aegon and the dragons were nowhere near here and so far the only thing keeping the lords from rebelling was the shock of Argilac's death. Orys knew he needed the daughter of the Storm King to bend her knee quickly before the smaller lords realize the weakened position Orys was in.

"What is your command general?" a captain asked as Orys dismounted from his war horse. A soldier took the horse by its reins and pulled it away.

"Tell the men to rest," Orys replied as he pulled his gauntlets off his hands and handed it to another soldier. "I've already dispatched a messenger to Storm's End. All that is left to do is wait for their response."

"Of course sir," the soldier bowed and retreated.

"And make sure to tell Balion Qoherys not to let our guard down!" Orys shouted after the soldier.

* * *

><p>Elena stood on top of a watchtower, looking down at the army camped below the castle. There were probably ten thousand men down there, possibly more. By comparison she had less than half that amount. But she held Storm's End, a fortress that has never fallen ever since the first Storm King Durran raised it centuries ago. The sea passage was still open, which meant she could hold the castle and continue to resist. But who would help her?<p>

Her father's arrogant behavior has isolated many of the nearby vassal lords, who jumped onto Aegon's boat as soon as Orys Baratheon came. The other "kings" didn't look upon him kindly either. The lords of Crackclaw Point had always been hostile and now there was news that King Mern of the Reach has gathered his banners to march on the Stormlands. The truth was Elena was trapped and isolated here in the one fortress she still commands.

"My lady," Maester Aeolred said as he joined Elena on the watchtower.

"They vowed to serve my father," Elena said bitterly as she looked down on all the banners that were flown in the enemy camp. "They vowed to serve the Storm King. Yet when the invaders come they betrayed him."

"The Storm King is dead my lady." Aeolred shook his head sadly and sighed. "These lords only follow the strong."

Aeolred had a point. Argilac had died without a male heir but by the rules of succession, Elena was supposed to take his place and reign was the Storm Queen. But she had so far refused to do so. "What should I do Maester? Should I bend my knee to Aegon or should I fight until the end?"

"The answer to your question lies within the heart, not the mind," Aeolred replied. He smiled and added, "But I think you already know the answer."

"How many men do we have?"

"About five thousand, but most of them are peasant spearmen we levied before the Targaryen forces arrived. They will break as soon as they sense defeat."

"But these walls will hold them back. Not even the gods broke Storm's End."

"Circumstances change my lady. With these forces the Targaryens can't hope to win. But if Aegon decides to bring his dragons south, then it might be a different story."

"And what does the court thinks?"

"With all due respect my lady, I am the court now. The others have fled before Orys Baratheon arrived."

Elena sighed. "Then it doesn't seem I have a choice does it?"

Aeolred smiled. There was sadness in his eyes.

* * *

><p>Just a day ago Orys Baratheon was worrying about his lords deserting him in the face of a long siege against the remaining forces of Argilac. But favor fortunes the bold and later that night he received a message from the castle stating that Elena, Argilac's heir, was willing to surrender. And now Orys sat on top of Argilac's throne in Storm End's massive court with all the lords and ladies of importance kneeling before him. His guards were position around the court, making sure the surrender process went smoothly.<p>

Orys stood up and unfurled the proclamation Rhaenys had given him before he departed King's Landing. He cleared his throat and read out loud, "By orders of Aegon Targaryen, True King of Westeros, Orys Baratheon is hereby proclaimed the Lord Paramount of the Stormlands and will rule the region in my name." His voice echoed around the hall.

Orys was a bit stunned by this but he kept his surprise to a minimal. "I accept the surrender of all lords who had previously served Argilac and will forgive all crimes you may have committed against me. I accept your oaths of fealty and you will continue to rule your lands in my name. You have my guarantee that your possessions, lands, and families will not be harmed. Those who serve me well will be rewarded and those who still dare to go against me will feel my wrath."

Orys finished reading and handed the proclamation to a guard. The lords standing below drew their swords and laid them before Orys. They each took a bow then slowly filed out of the room. Elena, the daughter of Argilac, bowed too and Orys nodded, indicating to her that she may now leave. As she walked out a pair of guards followed, a precaution Orys had took to make sure she stayed in line. Although Orys allowed her to keep her room and maids within the castle, he nonetheless needed to make sure she doesn't try to do anything foolish.

"Oh what I am going to do with you." Orys sighed. On the battlefield Orys was second only to Aegon yet when it comes to a single woman, Orys wasn't sure what to do. He wished he would rather be incompetent on the battlefield - at least there would be people to advise him. But who is going to advise him on women? He shook his head, trying to throw the thought of Elena out of his head.

Orys coughed and fidgeted uncomfortably on the large granite throne. He felt more comfortable in a simple wooden chair or on horseback. The life of a ruler doesn't really suite him much. _I better get used to this_, he thought to himself. _I'm going to do this a lot more in the future._

"My lord?" a young page asked.

"Hm?" Orys replied, breaking out of his thoughts and looking up at the young man.

"What should we do with these swords?" Orys looked down and saw nearly a hundred swords laid down below.

"Send them to King's Landing. His Grace the King will know what to do with them."

"And what about you my lord? Would you prefer some food or perhaps a bath?"

My lord. Orys had always been a general and was commonly known as "ser". But now suddenly he was lord of the Stormlands. That might take some time to get used to. "No. I think I'll have a walk around."

* * *

><p>Elena was very well aware of the guards following her but she paid no mind to them. She would prefer that they didn't follow her everywhere she went but she didn't have a choice. She was now a prisoner in her own home and since Aegon has granted Orys Baratheon control of the Stormlands, Storm End would now become his home. She quickly entered her room and closed the door tightly behind her.<p>

Orys Baratheon was an interesting person. His handsome features aside, he seem to exhibit the innocence of a military man who had never touched politics. How well that would serve him in the future Elena could only guess. But there was something else. Elena could never guess him. He seems to be the type of person who wouldn't let anyone guess his plans. No matter how hard she tried, she can't figure him out or what he is trying to do. She had always considered herself good at reading people, but he was the exception.

There was a sudden knock on her door and one of her handmaidens entered. "My lady lord Baratheon wishes to see you."

"What does he want?" she whispered to herself. She sat up straight on her bed and said in a loud, commanding voice, "Send him in."

Moments later Orys Baratheon, still in his battle armor, walked into the room.

"My lady," Orys said.

"What can I do for you my lord?" Elena pretended to be very interested with her nails and did not make eye contact with the general.

"I was just checking to see how you were doing," Orys replied hastily. "I hope you are well."

"How can I not be? After all you were gracious enough to provide me your escorts." The sarcasm was clear, even a military man like him should be able to notice.

"Your safety is my utmost concern," he replied with a grin. Elena wasn't sure if he was too dumb to understand her sarcasm or if he's playing her game.

"This is my home; I think I know it better than you," she said defiantly.

"_Was_ your home," Orys corrected. "If I recall just this morning I read a proclamation by the King that named me the new owner of this castle. I was just about now pondering the thought of my new sigil and words."

"I'm sure it must be really difficult for you."

"On the contrary I already have something in mind."

"Really now, do share."

"I'm adopting the sigil and words of your family as my own."

"You're mad!" Elena gasped. She wasn't expecting this; what game was he playing at? "What do you think you're doing?"

"Legitimizing," was his only response.

Suddenly she understood. "Whatever you're thinking of doing, don't. I won't allow it."

"You don't have much of a choice."

"You put killed my father and put his head on a spike!"

"It was war. He would've done the same thing to me."

"That's not going to convince me to change my answer."

Orys chuckled. "I don't need to convince you," he said playfully. "You already convinced yourself."

Elena blushed, how did he guess? "How dare you!"

"Face it, it's the truth. You know what I'm offering and you know what is at stake. As long as you don't try anything foolish, everything will stay the same. I'll even let you run the affairs of the Stormlands. And you will be able to prevent your family line and your family's legacy from going extinct. Better give me your answer soon, I'm only going to make this offer once."

"Everything will stay the same?"

"Everything."

"I want a proper burial for my father."

"Done."

"And you must construct another throne, side by side with the one already there."

"Does that mean you accept?"

Elena smiled. "Do I really have much of a choice?"


	10. Welcoming News

The reason I'm uploading this chapter so soon is because I'll be spending the next couple days moving to my college so I probably won't have time to upload and write. Anyways this is just a short chapter about Aegon coming back from Harrenhal. Just a hint (spoiler alert?) pay close attention to Aegon's response to what Rhaenys tell him. It might seen insignificant now but it's going to come back to haunt you guys in a future chapter. I want to see how many of you guys will actually remember that one tiny little sentence. Anyways, enjoy this chapter and don't forget to leave a review! Also anonymous reviews are enabled.

* * *

><p><strong>Welcoming News<strong>

Visenya sat on top of a horse, her dragon sleeping lazily behind her with her knights forminga large ring in the open field outside the town of Duskendale. Inside the ring and kneeling directly in front of her were the lords of House Darklyn, House Rosby, and all the other minor lords of Crackclaw Point. They had come to surrender and offer their fealty to Aegon.

"Your swords please my lords," Visenya said sternly.

One by one, the lords pulled their swords out of their scabbards and laid them before her. They retreated trembling in fear, afraid of the monstrous beast that was asleep behind her. Visenya wished Aegon was here to witness such a sight.

"Good." She was pleased with the way things were going. "You will each contribute a hundred of your soldiers for King Aegon to use in his battles. You will keep only enough men to man your garrisons. Your remaining troops must be disbanded. Am I understood?"

The dragon snored and the lords began to panic. "Yes my lady." They wanted to get out of here as soon as possible.

"Now leave." The lords bowed and scurried out of the circle, eager to return to their lands. Visenya smiled as she waved her hand and called a captain over. "Send these swords back to King's Landing. Tell the King that with his permission I would like to stay camped here for awhile to make sure the lords do he commands them."

"Yes my lady, it will be done," the captain replied with a bow.

Humming to herself Visenya climbed off her horse and walked into her tent, eager for a refreshing nap.

* * *

><p>Upon his return, Aegon was greeted by Rhaenys, whom he immediately took into his arms. With only a smile, he carried her inside his massive command tent, leaving his servants and captains at a loss. However they knew better than to disturb him.<p>

Rhaenys had never left his side before and Aegon had missed her during his trip. Once they were inside, they immediately undressed and went in bed. Aegon had ordered all sorts of delicacies and barrels of wine brought in and the two of them spent the morning making love and enjoying themselves. Even during war Aegon did not abandon his desire for pleasure – he believed a man needed to enjoy himself since he will never know when the end might be. The giggles, moans, and laughter were carried outside to the ears of the guards on duty, who could do little other than blush and smirk. Messengers and officials were turned away, as Aegon had specific orders that he was not to be disturbed.

Inside his tent, Aegon felt comfortably exhausted. He was lying on his side with Rhaenys cuddled next to him. One of his hands was stroking Rhaenys' hair while the other was massaging her breasts. He was listening to her report the flurry of activity that had been happening in King's Landing after he left. Construction of the forts has been going smoothly and the local fisherfolks were now working on the preliminary structures forthe capital. "Excellent," Aegon whispered into her ear, "you've done well. Better than I expected actually."

"Am I always surprising you?" she teased back with a smile.

"Hmmm what else are you hiding," Aegon smiled as he pinched her nipple.

Rhaenys giggled. "Do you want to find out?"

"Try me," Aegon said.

Rhaenys turned around and looked him in the eye. "I am with child," she said.

Aegon was stunned but as he looked into his sister's deep violet eyes, he knew she was not lying. He was overjoyed but for a moment he was unable to convey his emotion. Then suddenly he laughed. "This is wonderful news! We will have a boy fit to be king!" he declared happily. He held her tightly and kissed her.

"Your Grace?" a voice called from outside. "I know you asked not to be disturbed but I have urgent news."

"Ah." Aegon suddenly remember he had left orders that no one come in until he called for them. But he was in such a happy mood that he already forgotten. "No matter, come in."

A young soldier, no older than he is, stumbled into the tent. The soldier wore no armor, only a metal helmet and a short sword. He was a member of the messenger corps and judging his tired demeanor Aegon guessed he must've traveled some distance. Upon seeing the King in bed, the young soldier blushed and bowed. "Pardon me Your Grace," he mumbled.

"What news from the front?" Aegon asked.

"A letter from Orys Baratheon your majesty," the soldier replied. "He writes that the Stormlands is now yours and Argilac has died in combat."

Aegon let out a sigh of relief. He had placed a huge gamble sending the majority of his forces against the Storm King and although he tried not to display it, he was secretly worried. The news of the victory untied a knot in his heart and made him feel more at ease. Besides it would also raise the men's morale substantially. "What else does he say?" Aegon asked.

"He thanks Your Grace for your generous reward and wish to tell Your Grace that he has chosen to adopt Argilac's banners and words as his own. He also writes that he plans on taking Argilac's daughter as his wife and humbly invites Your Grace to the wedding."

Upon hearing this Aegon burst out laughing. "Well, well, Orys scored big didn't he? You must be tired, go and get some rest."

"What do you think?" Rhaenys asked curiously after the messenger withdrew.

"We should definitely send our congratulations," Aegon said as he got out of bed. He picked up a crimson robe lying on a chair and dressed himself. "The man conquered the entire Stormlands with six thousand men in a matter of days. That's an accomplishment that will be written down in the history books."

"But should we go in person? Or would a messenger suffice?" Rhaenys pressed on.

"That's what I'm thinking too. If we go in person, that could delay our invasion of the Riverlands. Unless….."

"Unless what?"

"Unless we put off the attack on the Riverlands and concentrate our strength south," Aegon said as he walked over to a map hung on the other side of the tent.

"You mean the Reach and the Westerlands?"

"Precisely. Harren has exhausted his strength building Harrenhal and probably won't recover for a year or two. Mern and Loren however rules over vast expanses of peaceful land - with coffers full of coin, an abundance of resources, and millions of men. If we can take those two regions, we will have a solid support base for our drive north," Aegon explained. He cursed himself for not thinking of this strategy earlier.

"Their combined strength outnumbers us at least five to one," Rhaenys warned.

"I have already decided," Aegon said with finality. "How long have you been with child? Are you fit for travel?"

Rhaenys smiled. "Two weeks, I'll be fine."

Aegon walked up to her and kissed her lightly on the cheek. "Our son will be born in the palaces of Highgarden. He will see the gold mines of the Lannisters and watch all bow down before him. Yes, it will be wonderful."

"Your Grace!" another messenger ran into the tent. This time it was news from Visenya. She had pacified the lords of Crackclaw Point and the surrounding regions and is now leading the army she collected back to King's Landing.

"Excellent," Aegon replied cheerfully, clasping his hands together. "Go to Storm's End and tell Orys that his King and Queens will attend his wedding."

He sighed happily. Life was good.


	11. The Wedding

**The Wedding**

It took nearly two weeks for Aegon's possession to reach Storm's End. He was accompanied by thousands of troops - almost his entire remaining army - and an equally large number of newly employed servants. As they traveled on foot down below, Aegon and his sisters rode their dragons in the sky. Along the way he stopped at many villages and towns in the Kingswood and inquired the locals about their living conditions. He had found that during Argilac's reign border skirmishes were common with the other kings and the people lived in fear, but he reassured them that they will be safe under his rule. He also promised a whole slew of reforms that would benefit them once the situation stabilized. Any hostilities they might have held against him when he entered vanished into thin air by the time he departed.

After traveling leisurely for about week, Aegon's procession picked up speed after they crossed the Wendwater River. He stopped briefly at Bronzegate then went straight for Storm's End. Aegon seemed to be in a happy mood. When inquired about it, he said, "Orys is running the Stormlands well."

Just as he had ordered, each lord submitted half their military strength to Aegon's army then kept just enough men to defend their own lands. The soldiers that were left were disbanded and sent home. Aegon however never specified what to do with those soldiers. He had anticipated mass riots and rebellions of unemployed soldiers but as he looked around, everything was peaceful. At Bronzegate he was informed of the new policies Orys had implemented to help those unemployed men. Land reforms were underway and many were sent to build war equipments. Aegon suspected that this was all Elena's idea. Nonetheless he thought to himself, _"Orys picked a nice match."_

By the time he arrived at Storm's End, it was evening. Orys, Elena, and every single lord in the Stormlands had gathered outside the castle to greet him. The lords gasped at the sight of the three mighty dragons and immediately broke into low whispers to discuss the beasts. Their conversation stopped, however, once Aegon landed and everyone knelt down.

"Rise my loyal lords," Aegon said, beckoning them to stand up. Aegon walked up to Orys and Elena. "Orys, words cannot convey my happiness right now. Well done."

"It is my duty to serve," Orys said with a low bow.

"And you must be Elena," Aegon smiled as Orys' bride curtseyed. He ordered her to rise and looked at her face. "My, my, such beauty."

She was indeed beautiful; with long blonde hair, pale skin, and large, dreamy, olive green eyes. "Your Grace," she said.

She was a strong woman, Aegon could tell. It wasn't hard for him to see her resentment and hatred of him behind her courtesy and respect. Yet there was something else with her. She seemed totally mesmerized by Orys. Despite him killing her father, she doesn't seem to hate him one bit. Instead she was focusing all her hatred on Aegon. Aegon never really considered himself an expert on women but he knew enough to notice that much. He wondered how Orys ever cajoled such a strong yet complicated woman to marry him. Nevertheless the two seemed happy with each other.

"Your Grace would you like a tour of the castle?" Orys asked, breaking off a tense and awkward moment as Aegon and Elena studied each other. "There are many swords that requires Your Grace's attention.

"Ah yes, tour of the castle," Aegon said hastily, smiling at her before departing. Rhaenys, Visenya, his servants, soldiers, and the other lords hurried after him.

That night a large feast was held in Storm's End's banquet hall. The room was packed with people eating, drinking, laughing, and dancing. It reminded Aegon of the banquet he had held the night before his invasion army left Dragonstone. To think he made this far in such a short span of time…..

Aegon sat between his two sisters at a long table on the far end of the hall. The raised platform where the table and chairs for the guests of honor were set gave him a full view of everything that happened below. These men seemed to be in good spirits, although whether they were really enjoying themselves or faking it seems unclear.

He looked at Rhaenys and smiled at her. He was excited at the prospects of having a child. Of course, Visenya was not very happy about the situation. After a cold "congratulations" she remained indifferent to the subject. But Aegon could sense the tension between his sisters was growing. He didn't want to alienate either of them yet he knows something must be done before that tension turns into action. But what to do exactly even he doesn't know.

Sometime during the feast, Aegon slipped out of the crowded banquet hall and made his way to the top of one of the watchtowers. Although not as tall as the main drum tower, it still gave him an impressive view of the countryside. Although there were few fires burning, the moonlight illuminated the surrounding areas, allowing Aegon to see the nearby towns clearly.

"Your Grace," Orys said as he walked up to Aegon. "I hope I am not disturbing you."

"No," Aegon replied. "I just need some fresh air. Banquets don't really suit me."

"I have to disagree with you there Your Grace," Orys smiled. "I think banquets and feasts are rather entertaining."

Aegon chuckled. "Don't get used to this lifestyle yet. We still have six more kingdoms to conquer."

"I expect Your Majesty will begin to plan the invasion of the Reach soon."

"So you know already."

"It's quite obvious actually. Since Your Grace brought with you most of our remaining force at King's Landing, it only means you are planning to campaign in the south."

"You know me very well Orys. Yes I am planning to strike the Reach," Aegon admitted. "I left a small contingent of men at King's Landing under the command of Ashen and brought the majority of our forces here."

"I fear we may not have enough men," Orys said.

"We'll get to that later," Aegon said. "I think I already know a strategy to best our opponents. But that would be a tale for another time. Now, leave me."

And so with a bow, Orys Baratheon retreated. Aegon sighed as he looked out into the open lands again. He needed to clear his mind. Rhaenys and Orys had both pointed out the dangers of this new campaign and they spoke words of truth. Even more was at stake with this campaign than the last one. He was betting his entire army and his entire life's work on this. If he failed then consequences would be brutal. He would be driven out of the Stormlands and by then not even Dragonstone could save him. "I have to win, I have to win, I have to win," he told himself repeatedly.

"No, not _have to_," a voice said behind him. "_Will_."

Aegon turned around and smiled as he saw Visenya standing by the entrance. "This isn't much of a hiding place is it?"

"No," she replied, walking up to him. "But why hide?"

"I have my reasons," Aegon said.

"Getting lonely?" Visenya purred as she her hand on his chest and slowly began to move it down.

"Do you want to find out?" Aegon replied. He grabbed her hand and drew her closer to him.

"It would be my pleasure," Visenya said.

"I suddenly feel tired. Let's retire to the bedchamber."

* * *

><p>The wedding ceremony began the next day shortly before noon. Armies of servants had worked throughout the night and the morning to make sure every aspect of the wedding was perfect. Hallways were swept, chandeliers replenished, walls scrubbed, and Baratheon banners were placed everywhere. In the galley, no one slept. Cooks and their apprentices toiled under candlelight to prepare enough food to serve hundreds of guests and the thousands of men. A steady stream of aroma floated from the kitchen down into the hallways. The chimneys spewed out never ending smoke.<p>

As the bells tolled, marking the hour of noon, Orys and Elena walked into the throne room and prostrated themselves before Aegon, humbly asking for his permission, which of course he happily gave. Aegon himself was excited to preside over the wedding of his best general and most loyal friend; he suddenly remembered his own wedding so many years ago. The guests, who had been standing at the sides, clapped as the bride and groom stood up and bowed to the King.

Then after that they made offered their prayers to the gods; Orys to the old Valyrian gods and Elena to the Faith of the Seven. In front of their respective gods they offered each other their vows and finally they were pronounced man and wife. After that came the wedding gifts. A steady flow of boxes entered the room, presents from the vassal lords to the newlyweds. Aegon presented Orys with an ancient Valyrian dagger his family kept and gave Elena a large ruby necklace. Visenya and Rhaenys gifted them exotic jewels from the east.

That night a large feast was held, with musicians, jesters, and performers from all over the Stormlands flocking here. The tables groaned under the heavy weight of food and barrels of wine were constantly brought in. This was the second feast in two days and Aegon was surprised the lords and knights could still eat and drink this much. Even after Orys and Elena retired they continued to feast and celebrate. Aegon also left the feast early. He spent the evening in his bedchamber with his sisters.

* * *

><p>The green hand of House Gardener flew proudly in the evening wind. Below the banners were the tents that housed the thousands of soldiers summoned here by King Mern to meet the threat of the Targaryens. After the death of Argilac and the fall of the Stormlands, the lords began growing restive. To calm them and prevent a Targaryen invasion, Mern called his bannermen and camped outside the castle of Bitterbridge. From there Mern sent urgent letters to King Loren of the Rock asking for reinforcements.<p>

King Loren watched the Gardener encampment with unease. When he first heard of Aegon's landing he was skeptical but the swift fall of the Stormlands woke him up. He too realized the danger of the Targaryen onslaught but he didn't know if Mern's approach to the situation was the right one. Loren never really considered himself a warrior, but more a diplomat. He would gladly solve this mess through negotiations but to forsake Mern would be to forsake his old ally.

The Westerlands and the Reach had long been enemies with each other. However through the works of the High Septon in Oldtown, Loren and Mern's grandfather put aside their differences and agreed to work together. Although neither leader recognizes the other's claim to the title king, they would still often meet as head of their respective houses. And so after receiving Mern's letter, Loren hurried to Bitterbridge with twenty thousand men.

Mern greeted his old friend outside Bitterbridge and invited him into the keep. A quick feast was held in his honor but no one was really in the mood. Later that evening, a war council was held and all the generals of the Westerlands and the Reach met in the main hall.

"You all know why we're here," Mern said. "We're here to discuss the Targaryen invasion. I'll now be taking ideas."

"Why should we fear that boy?" said a booming voice. It was lord Harrow Meadows of Grassy Vale. "He has less than a fifth of our total number and knows nothing of warfare."

"I wouldn't go that far," said Lord Kent Caswell of Bitterbridge. "The fall of Argilac should serve as a reminder that we can't underestimate him."

"Not to mention he has dragons," Ser Bailey Marbrand of Ashemark added.

"Dragons? Has anyone seen dragons?" Harrow shot back. "I think it's all just a tale to frighten us. His bastard brother Orys Baratheon didn't conquer the Stormlands with dragons."

"That doesn't mean he doesn't have them," someone said.

"Enough!" Mern brought up his hand and everyone grew silent. "Loren what do you think?"

Loren treaded the question carefully. "It's not about how many men each side has," he said sagely. "The key to winning this war is speed. Aegon knows the only way to beat us is if he strikes fast. And we must be prepared for that."

Mern laughed. "Well said! I'll tell all the border generals to be careful."

"At the same time," Loren continued. "We should consider a defensive formation on the flat plains of the Reach. We should build forts, each within striking distance of the other. If Aegon attacks on fort, the other forts can send reinforcements. This way his smaller army will run out of supplies and at that point we can pummel him into submission."

"Prosperous!" Harrow thundered. "Who has ever heard of a lion waiting for the prey? We should be hunting him. Meet him in open combat and defeat him with a single blow."

The others in the room murmured their agreement. Even Mern seem swayed. "I think Harrow is right. Why waste so much time on this boy when we can defeat him in a single stroke?"

"What of his dragon?" someone asked.

"Dragons can be killed," someone else replied. "Just the sheer size of our army will wash them away."

The war council didn't last long after that. When it ended, a decision was reached: the combined armies of the Westerlands and the Reach will ride out and meet Aegon in combat. Loren prayed to the gods that the outcome would be good.


	12. To The West

**To The West**

Aegon's stay at Storm's End lasted a week. During that time he called his banners and inspected his new army assembled outside the castle. They were mostly peasants and levied soldiers but they would have to do. Aegon's more elite forces had been ordered to stay behind; if the campaign went wrong Aegon would still have men to defend himself with. In the morning of the seventh day Aegon summoned his generals for a war council. Objections to this new campaign against King Mern were high, but in the end the decision was still Aegon's to make.

"The combined force of Mern and Loran is well over fifty-five thousand," someone pointed out. "And about five thousand of them are mounted knights. We only have about eleven thousand soldiers _total_."

"Size doesn't matter," Aegon replied. "Speed does. Mern and Loren won't even know what hit them."

The council didn't last long after that. Orys Baratheon was also skeptical of this campaign but he did not voice his objections and instead chose to follow Aegon. He trusted Aegon's judgement. After all Aegon had never been wrong. When the order was finalized, he was given command of the right wing of the Targaryen army alongside Balion Qoherys- promoted after the campaign against Argilac, who held the left wing. Aegon's cousin Kaeon was given control of the vanguard while Aegon himself chose to take the reserves. Aegon had pitched all his elite generals into the campaign, but if only generals could take on entire armies.

When Elena heard of this she scoffed at the idea. "He must be mad! This sounds more like a suicide mission."

Her less-than-pleasant opinion of him seems to have toned down a bit; although there was still bitterness in her voice everytime his name was mentioned.

"Well you know Aegon," Orys said as he grabbed his shin guards. Elena hurried over and helped him secure it around his legs. "He isn't one to back down that easily."

"Well just be careful," she said as she grabbed his gauntlets.

"Why are you worried?" Orys grinned.

"What? No!" Elena replied hurriedly as she worked to put his metal gauntlets on. "It just looks bad if you died a week after we just married."

"You're blushing," Orys pointed out, his grin turning into a smile.

"Stop it!"

"You'll have to rule in my stead while I'm gone. Remember don't do anything stupid," Orys warned.

"You don't trust me?" she asked innocently, her large eyes shining in the sunlight.

"There's an old Valyrian saying I head somewhere that said 'Never trust a woman'", Orys chuckled.

"I feel hurt," she frowned. Orys laughed and kissed her.

"My lord?" a soldier walked up to the door open and stood outside. "The army is ready to leave."

"I'll miss you," Orys said after he dismissed the soldier. Elena handed him his great sword and helmet.

"Stay safe!" The couple kissed once more.

"Don't worry, I always do," Orys smiled. He walked out the room and disappeared down the hall.

* * *

><p>The army marched out that day at noon. Orys, Balion, and Kaeon rode at the head of the great force while Aegon and his sisters flew above them on their dragons. Morale was certainly bolstered by these beasts and even Orys felt more reassured of the upcoming battles with the dragons acting as support.<p>

Aegon was quick to demonstrate the speed of his army. On the third day of the campaign, he punished a Gardner reconnaissance force and laid siege to Grassy Vale. Knowing that the wooden castle wouldn't stand a chance, Harrow Meadows' son, Gregor Meadows surrendered Grassy Vale without a fight. A small cavalry detachment sacked the town of Tumbleton after its leaders refused to surrender.

With his supply line to Felwood established and secured, Aegon's army rested for a day and then crossed the Blueburn River. They marched with stunning speed, setting camp only a day's ride away from Bitterbridge and the combined armies of Mern and Loren. There Aegon sent a message to the two kings and prepared for battle.

When he heard the news, Loren was shocked that Aegon made it this far in this little time. He went into the main hall of Bitterbridge and found Mern pacing back and forth. From the looks on his face he too must have gotten the news.

"You have to admit," Loren said, "this Targaryen boy has certain zeal to him."

"Grassy Vale and Tumbleton has fallen," Mern said bitterly. "It's as if our defenses never even existed!"

"It's not our fault," Loren said reassuringly. "We didn't have enough time to prepare."

"Well his recklessness is going to cost him," Mern said. "With his number of troops, he'll be crushed in a single battle!"

"So have you considered his offer to meet tomorrow and fight?"

"Of course I have."

"And?"

"And I accept. If he wants to taste defeat, I'll serve it to him."

"Why bother attacking?" Loren asked. "We should refuse battle and send a force to his rear to take back Grassy Vale. That way we can cut his supply route and he will starve to death. Then we'll strike!"

"Ha!" Mern laughed. "The gods sent us this opportunity, why should we sit around and wait for another one? Besides the men are growing restless, if we don't fight soon they'll begin rioting. It's decided, we'll fight tomorrow."

"I hope you know what you're doing," Loren said uncertainly.

"Relax my old friend," Mern said. "Tomorrow evening we will be drinking to our victory."


	13. The Field of Fire

**The Field of Fire**

Orys woke up early the next morning to prepare himself for battle. He gulped down a cold breakfast and washed before dressing himself in his battle armor. Grabbing his greatsword, he stepped outside to see the army being hastily assembled and getting ready to march. Chaos was everywhere as men hurried to join their squadrons. They yawned as they stood around, waiting for orders. A few of them were playing around with their swords, which earned them a tough scolding from their commanding officers. These men were young and they know nothing of the brutality of combat. Orys shook his head and sighed to himself as he climbed onto his horse.

Most of these men were soldiers "donated" by the various lords who submitted. Orys doubted their honor and their courage. He was sure they would scatter at the first sign of trouble but Aegon had reassured him everything would be alright. The King's command horn sounded moments later and the army began marching out. Orys, Balion, and Kaeon rode at the front of the army, who marched in four columns behind them. Once they reached the predetermined location of the battle, they began to fan out into formation. Balion Qoherys collected his men and went left while Kaeon and his cavalry force charged forward. Orys organized his own men and proceeded to the right wing of the army.

The force of Mern and Loren was magnificent. Hundreds of banners flew over their army, which stretched as far as the eye can see. The sheer size of their army made Aegon's force look like a pack of bandits. "Steady, steady, find your courage men," Orys said as the men began talking amongst themselves. From the looks of it, the outcomes won't be favorable, but if Aegon wanted to battle then he must have a reason.

Orys chose a very simple formation for his army. He placed his spearmen and men-at-arms at the front so they can take the full impact of the enemy charge. He had a few archers but he chose not to use them – their arrows would be useless against the heavily armored foe. Surrounding him at the rear of the formation were his cavalry; at least they were called cavalry on paper, but in reaility they were nothing more than young boys on horseback carrying a spear.

A horn blew somewhere in the enemy formation and it was followed by a definite roar as the army started to charge. The ground shook from men's feet and horses' hooves and Orys' men began to back away. Then a disturbing report came – the vanguard was smashed, Kaeon Targaryen has fled back wounded.

"Don't mind them! Prepare for battle!" Orys shouted, trying to rally his men. He could smell their fear in the air. _This won't do, _he thought to himself.

The enemy came at them like an angry wave. The knights leading the charge quickly scattered the spearmen and enemy infantry began hacking and slashing at the panicking Targaryen soldiers. Blood was raining down everywhere. Heads and limbs littered the ground. Bodies dropped as if they were flies. Soon Orys' infantry broke rank and began to flee. Despite his best attempts to rally them, it was hopeless.

"My lord! My lord!" a Targaryen rider shouted as he rode up. "My lord, the left wing has collapsed. Balion Qoherys is falling back."

"Qoherys!" Orys shouted angrily. "Damn you!"

He cursed Qoherys for not holding his line longer. At least it would've given him some time to organize a retreat. Upon hearing that their left flank was gone, Orys' cavalry turned around and fled. The disorderly retreat only made it worse as the enemy army routed entire squadrons and put them to the sword. With his army deserting him and the enemy pressing in, Orys had no choice but to turn his mount around and ride for camp. All was lost, everything. Unless a miracle happened then this entire invasion was about to go down.

And then he suddenly heard it; three powerful roars. Soldiers on both sides stopped fighting and looked up at the skies as Aegon unleashed his dragons. The tide was about to turn.

* * *

><p>"You see Loren?" Mern remarked happily as the two observed the battle on a small mound overlooking the battlefield. "No problem at all."<p>

Loren smiled but said nothing. Maybe he had worried for nothing after all. The battle had just started and it seems the Targaryen force was already routing. Reports flew in every minute as scouts described the latest news on the fight. Harrow Meadows had smashed Balion Qoherys and was now chasing him down. On the left Bailey Marbrand had just broken through Orys Baratheon's line and was making for the enemy command center. It seems all was well.

"Argilac was a fool to lose to this boy," Mern said as he waved for his attendants. A young man ran up and opened the leather pouch he was carrying. Loren took a look and found it was full of apples.

_It seems he still has the appetite to eat,_ Loren thought to himself as he watched Mern pick one out and took a bite. By the time Loren turned his attention back to the battle, another scout had rode up.

"What is it?" Mern asked through a mouthful of apples.

"Your Grace, Aegon Targaryen has deployed his reserves," the scout replied.

"Is that so," Mern mused as he threw down the apple and pulled out his sword.

"What are you doing?" Loren asked curiously.

"When in doubt, ATTACK!" Mern pointed his sword forward and rode off towards the battle with his captains hot on his heels. Loren sighed; Mern was also the impatient one.

"Should we go with him?" one of his captains asked.

"Go with him? Are you mad?" Loren snapped. "Why get my armor stained when we can see the action from here? Stay where you are!"

Soon Mern and his battle standard disappeared into the mass of men. By this time the battle was pretty much over and Loren was sure of a victory when the unexpected happened. Three powerful roars caused him to jump and look up at the sky. To his surprise he saw three gigantic winged beasts flying straight towards his army. The dragons must be Aegon's reserves. His men immediately broke down into discussion.

"Look at the size of that thing!"

"That can swallow an entire auroch!"

"What are they doing?"

That last question was soon answered when the first jet of fire erupted from one of the dragon's mouth. Screams of men immediately went up in the air. Loren watched in horror as men were cooked alive inside their metal armor. The army was now fleeing back in a panicking mob and that made it all the more easier for them to be destroyed. Aegon and his dragons were circling above the battlefield, creating gigantic rings of fire that trapped hundreds of men and beast. Horses galloped back with no rider. Men were scattering in every single direction. Everywhere Loren looked he could see charred remains of knights and horses.

"Mern, Mern!" Loren shouted as he frantically scanned the battlefield for the King of Reach in his green battle armor. He saw the large battle standard of Mern riding back towards him and let out a sigh of relief. But suddenly it was consumed by a gigantic fireball.

"He's dead Your Grace!" someone shouted. "We have to move now!"

Loren looked around and saw most of his cavalry had already fled. Only a few loyal generals and captains still surround him.

"We have to assume the worst Your Grace," someone else said. "If we don't run now it will be too late!"

In the end his men had to force him to turn around and leave. They made for Bitterbridge but found the castle sealed. "Open the gate!" Ser Merwyn Sarsfield of Sarsfield yelled. "The King of the Rock is here!"

"Piss off!" one of the soldiers on the guard tower yelled back. "If we let you in we'll be cooked alive by the Targaryens."

"We've got nowhere to go!" Tygar Crakehall of Crakehall cried out in despair.

"We can go to Longtable," someone suggested.

"No," Merwyn said. "Aegon will be sure to make for Longtable next. Your Grace we need to cross the Mander and make for Goldengrove. From there we can go to Silverhill and the Westerlands."

Loren, still in shock, could muster no response and only nodded.

* * *

><p>Orys Baratheon inspected the battlefield and felt his heart drop at the sight of burnt men, their bodies still smoking. Close to four thousand enemy soldiers were burned alive by Aegon's dragons. Swaths of beautiful grassland were now smoking piles of dust. The entire battlefield smelled like burnt meat, iron, and leather. All of this made Orys want to vomit. The sights of the dead knights were the most gruesome. The fire had melted their armor and fused the iron with their bodies. When he stepped on their limbs, it cracked.<p>

Amid the carnage Orys found the burnt battle standard of King Mern. The flag was long gone but the iron pole inlaid with jewels was still there. Not far away he saw Mern himself lying face down on the ground. The King of the Reach wasn't burned but it seems he was trampled to death. His left arm had been dislocated and both his legs completely torn off, indicating that he had been dragged a distance before thrown down. Orys found a Gardner banner that lay nearby and threw it over the dead King. Unable to see anymore, Orys returned to camp.

That night Aegon held a feast to celebrate his victory but Orys found no appetite in any food. He withdrew to his tent and began writing a letter to Elena, the first since he left Storm's End. _My Dearest Elena, _he wrote.

_I hope you are well. We had our first major victory today, but it is a victory with a taste of defeat. We were eleven thousand strong when we departed Storm's End, now we are less than six. But we won and that is perhaps all that matters. _

_Today was the first time I saw all three dragons in action. People say they wish they can see the power of dragons but believe me there is nothing more horrifying than seeing men burn alive right before your own eyes. Everytime I close my eyes I can hear their bloodcurdling screams and it sends shivers down my spine. I will never forget what I have seen here today. _

_We are marching for Longtable the day after tomorrow. From there we will make for Highgarden and the King hopes Reach will fall by year's end. If all goes well I shall be home with you next year. Worry not about me, I am alive and well. Take good care of yourself. I miss you._

_Your Loving Husband,_

_Orys Baratheon_

Orys sighed the letter and set down his quill. He waited until the ink was dried then folded the letter and sealed it with hot wax. He called for a servant and handed him the letter, telling him to send it to Storm's End with all haste. After the servant left, Orys made his way to his bed and laid down on the soft mattress. The music of celebration danced in the air and men toasted to each other. Orys did not share their joy but still couldn't help to smile. The worst was finally over.

* * *

><p>So here it is, the famed Field of Fire. The letter was fun, it reminds me of those soldiers in the wars writing back to their loved ones. :D<p> 


End file.
